The Day Daddy Came Home
by smileyboo101
Summary: 15 years after Buttercup left Butch she had their daughter, Briella Mary-Anne Jojo. Briella is turning sixteen and all she wants is her father. Will she get to meet him or will Buttercup stand in the way? Sequel to "Didn't Mean It"
1. Chapter 1

**After a few request of asking me to do a second part, I've decided to just do a spin-off. Conintuing on with my one-shot 'Didnt Mean It'. By the way that song is by Jasmine V. i dont remember her last name, but yeah. i keep forgetting to go back and edit that maybe one day I'll remember and actaully do it. Now before you read this story you might wanna read my one shot "Didn't mean it" It would make much more sense. anyways...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

It's been 15 years since that day. The day i got fed up with my fiancee Butch's lies and left him with nothing. I was done with him, I thought I was really to have a fmaily with him and that he loved me. Then again I've never been too much of a thinker. I was now a single mom, a gave birth to a little girl. Her name is Briella Mary-Anne Jojo. Yes, i got the legal agreemet to have Butch sign her birth certificate, but he never saw her. And as long as i can shield her from him, she never will. I know Bri hates that I have never told her about her father, but I hated Butch to the core. And I always will.

"Mom, can you take me driving?"

"No, I just got a new mail-box"

"I've gotten better!"

"Sure you have, I'll let you drive my car in 3 months when you get your license. If you get your license"

"Way to be optimistic Mom" Brielle was gorgeous if I had to say. She lad long raven balck hair like me. It waved down her back and some covered her made-up emerald right eye. She had eyes like Butch, I couldn't deny it, she did! She has his temper too. She likes all the things he likes, has the same habits as him. The only thing she had of me are my looks. Everything else is him, all the way.

"Speaking of my birthday, when are we gonna choose a venue to hold my party?"

"Who said you were having a party?"

"Mom, that's not funny! You said i could have a party and a piercing!"

"I dont remember agreeing to the piercing part"

'Hey, can't blame a girl for trying. i want my party to be perfet. My colors are green, gold and white. Its a formal event and I want to have my first dance with..my...dad" She mummbled the last part, but i caught onto it.

"Brielle we talked about this!"

"Mom, I almost 16. 16 years of my last have been hidden away from my father."

"I have hid nothing from him Bri. He knows where we live, how old you are, your birthday and everything. **HE** chooses to not come see you, talk to you or have any form of communication with you!'

"Really.." i saw the pain in my daugter's eyes. The same pain I was trying to hid her from, but I can't be momma bear forever. Brielle was going to have to learn.

"Yes." She looked into my glassy eyes and stormed out the house. I hate lying to her, but this is better than what Butch would do.

* * *

_(Brielle's P.O.V)_

I hate how she lies to me, like I dont know she doesn't want me to meet my dad. Like i dont know who he is. He's Butch Jojo, the retired wrestler. Now he's plays in a few movies maybe some t.v shows. I just wanted him in my life, is that so bad? I knocked on my best friend's front door and he instantly answered as if he knew it was me. "B wasn't wrong?" Justin stood in the doorway without his shirt. The sun just happen to his his six-pack perfectly. He had a slight tan and to-die-for smoky grey eyes.

"My mom and I got into it aboout my dad again" i pushed past him and when straight towards the kitchen. It was saturday evening so Justin's mom was at work, she was a nurse. I opened there fridge and grabbed a can of soda.

'Why do you perceed with agraavating with your mother about that subject?"

"I just want my first dance at my party to be with him"

"There is obviously bad blood between the two Bri, why can't you just let it go?"

"You don't understand"

"Yeah I understand you mom. Brielle you know my dad walked out on my mom and I. So if there's a reason why your mom doesn't want him in your life, accept it."

"I came over here for you to comfort me, but maybe i should go" I headed towards the door. Justin grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. He smelled like green apples.

"Stop, I'm sorry. She's wrong and I dont understand why she doesn't want yot to connect with your dad. But I'm here' He looked down at me into my bright green eyes. I smiled and snuggled close into Justin's chest.

"Thanks, so as you know my sweet sixteen is coming up and being the secon dmost popular girl is school I need to know who to invite and I shouldn't" I released Justin and walked to sit on the couch.

"Well of course we aren't inviting Prince Morbucks or Duncan Jenner"

'Jay you know that Duncan is my boyfriend" Justins sat on the couch across from me.

"Bri I'm telling you because i care, the kid is cheating on you with Laruen"

'You've been saying this since the day we started dating and I still haven't gotten any proof"

"If I give you proof will you finally wake up?" I gave him a questionable look. "Nevermind, so what's really going on in that little scheming head on yours?"

"Well if you must know, I'm going to find my dad. With or without you"

"With me" He smirked.

"Or am I?

"I'm not gonna let you do something stupid without me, what kind of bestfriend would I be? So where do we start?"

"The only geek I have a close connection to, my cousin Bianca"


	2. The day I went to see Bianca

After wrestling with Justin to put actual clothes on, he drove us to my aunt Blossom's house. I dont see her much and I hope she wont be too surprised by my visit.

"I hope you have a plan" Justin pulled into their driveway.

"Of course" I lied.

"We're screwed" He mumbled right before getting out the car, running to my side and opened the door.

"Such a gentlemen" I smiled as I stepped out the car. "But seriosuly this is business, so business face!" Justin attempted to make a serious face. "Yeah, lets not go with that plan"

"Was my face that bad?"

"The worst" I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. Of course the doorbelll would be something long and dramatic. Eventually, the door opened to see an semi-aging man with dark red hair. "UNCLE BRICK!" I drew him into a big. He is my favorite uncle of course. Uncle Boomer is sweet and all, but he can be a bit too soft sometimes.

"Not that this is bad surprise, but Briella why are you here? Is Buttercup with you? How did you get here?" After throwing all those questions at me, he lifts his head up to see Justin. "Oh boy, dont tell me you got her pregnant and you're coming to us!" Justin and i just starred at each other, before busting out in laughter.

"Unc, calm down. I'm not pregnant"

"Good, so why are you here?"

"Justin and i drove here to see Bianca"

"Why didn't you just say that!" I looked at him dumbfounded.

"I have no idea, what was i thinking!" _What am **I** thinking? Bianca won't help me.._

"Follow me". Justin and I walked into the lovely home, following close behind Brick's tail. We stopped at a soft pink door, he knocked on the door and a petite red head girl popped out. "Bianca, your cousin is here to see you" She opened up the door wider and Justin and I stepped in and she closed it right behind us.

"Well, I would say its a plesure to see you but it never is. What do you want?"

"I need you to help me find my dad"

"What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?" Bianca looked at me then her pale pink eyes traced over to Justin. Obviously we dont get along, yet we are nice to each other when we have to be. She was just jealous of my good looks. At least that's what I told myslef. Bianca was shorter than me, she had reddish-orange hair that was cut into an a-symetrical bob and side bangs. Her body wasn't as curvy as mine, but it had some curve to it. She was smarter than me, I'm not afraid to admit it...in my head. Not aloud, she would never let me live it down. It was always competition between us, because Aunt Bubbles and Uncle Boomer had boys. I looked around her girly room, completely oppisite to mine. She had academic trophies, I had MVP trophies. She had stuffed animals, I had paintball guns. We are soo different yet so alike.

"I want your little boy toy to come with me to the Valentine's day dance"

"NO, he's going to the dance with me. HELLO that's my birthday! He's to be my personal monkey boy"

"No date, no finding your dad"

"You drive a cruel bargin, Deal" I looked over to Justin. He stood there, starring at me with wide eyes.

"Bri, you just sold me like i am a piece of property!"

"Dont think about it like that. Plus, it's for a good cause. What's one date with my cousin, it's not like she's ugly. She's related to me, she can't be ugly." He starred at me a bit longer before saying,

"Fine, I'm going to have fun with this" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Great, now lets get down to business. I need to know everything you know about your dad" She turned around and sat infront of a series of various sized computers. Some were touch screen, some where programmed in different lanugages..I think.

"His name is Butch Jojo and he dated my mom years ago"

"That's it?!" i nodded. "Bri you're not giving me alot to work with. Anything else?"

"Bianca, he's THE Butch Jojo. The wrestler"

"No he's not! Butch Jojo is..."She got quiet as she scrolled down. She begin to mumble something that was too far from my earshot for me to hear clearly. "Bri,did you ever ask your mom about what happened?"

"No"

"Do you really want to know?" I felt nervous. What could she be talking about?

"Bianca, I dont think you should expose her to something that would greatly effect her" Justin looked concerned. Did he know? Why didnt I get the memo?

"What do you two know that I dont?"

"Bianca just email us the other imformation you find, we are gonna head back now and get more information" I felt Justin lead me away from her room. i felt him, but I wasn't there. I dont know what was going on...

* * *

**Its a short chapter i know, but at least i updated. Hopeful I have time to type up the other one. REVIEW !**


	3. The Day I Confronted My Mother

Our car ride was completely silent. Probably because i was deep into thought about whatever Bianca was talking about. The whole moment was a blur in my head, its like we walked in and walked out all within a 20 min time frame. But what exactly did she mean, I should ask my mom the truth? What did she leave out? He left us, that's what i was told. But what if he didn't leave us... No that's not it. My mom wouldn't lie to me, not about somehing as serious as this. A husky voice interuppted my thinking and snapped me back into reality. "Do you want me to come inside with you?" I blinked a few times to realize I was in my driveway.

"I'll come to your house if anything goes wrong. I think this is something we need to talk about alone. Thanks for the ride". I stepped out the car and into the house, before he could reply. I frantically called out for my mom. She stepped out from her office with concerned eyes, "Bri, what is it?'

"I need to know exactly what happened the night my dad left" She looked stunned at me for moment.

"There's nothing to tell. I told him I was pregnant he wasn't ready for the responsiblilty and left. Did I miss anything?" She starred at me with glassy eyes.

"Is that really what happened?"

"Yes, not stop interragateing me and tell me what brought this on" She walked into the kitchen. I followed at sat on the counter. _Breathe in, breathe out. You can do this..._

"I know who he is" I heard a pot fall. I looked at her, her shining emerald eyes were now dull and glassy.

"Briella, I'm warning you. Drop this. You don't kno what your getting yourself into"

"I dont know because you keep lying to me,Mom. Please just tell me the truth. I thought the Honesty Policy we established when I was 10 actually meant something to you." I was now angry, you could hear it all in my voice.

"It does mean something to me."

"Then why do you continue to lie, Mom?" i held my head down while there was a moment of silence. It was a while before the silence was broken by something so rare. I heard crying and it was coming from my mother. _wow..._ Never and I mean **NEVER** have i seen my mother cry. Of all my 15 years of living, i haven't seen her cry. Not once. I didn't know weather to comfort her, or let her hurt. I didnt budge from my spot. I felt a sting of guilt, that quickly went away. She was doing this to herself, what was so bad that bringing this up would make her cry? What did he do? What did she do? What happened? And the question that seem to linger in my mind for the longest, Do i really want to know?


	4. The Day I Kissed My Best Freind

As the days went by, the house was deadly silent. I coudn't stand it, so I've been staying with Justin. His mom didn't mind since i was practically like the daughter she always wanted. I couldn't bring myslef to going back home,since i know that I was the one who caused my mother to cry.

"Bianca sent me more information" Justin was sitting on the couch next to me, shirtless, with his laptop in his lap. Bianca has been been sending all kinds of information about my dad. None of which I looked at. I couldn't bring myself to do it, if he made my mother cry what would he do to me? What did i expect him to do?

"Just foward it to me, I'll get to it later" I was silently putting it off, hoping Justin wouldn't notice.

"Yeah about that, have you even gone throught some of this stuff. Its very informational."

"Honestly Jay, I dont even know if i want what i thought I did" He looked at me with sad eyes, before putting his laptop on the coffee table and drawing me closer to him.

"I'm not going to let you give up on this. If I even had a clue of who and where my father was, I would be all over it."

"Then why haven't you ask you mom?"

"I saw what he did to her first hand, he was a lowsy father. I wouldn't want to meet him out of joy, it would be to beat his ass for being an abusive lover"

"So your saying I need to connect with him for closure?"

"See I knew there was a brain somewhere in that big head of yours" I playfully punched him,

"My head is not big! I just overly teased my hair this morning"

"Yeah, lets go with that excuse" He smirked. I pushed away from him.

"You're right" I stood up from the couch, just as my cell phone rang. It was Duncan. Strange, I haven't heard from him in days... i answered the phone anyways.

"Hey babe"

"Hey B, you busy?" He sounded like he was in a hurry.

"No, whats up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today, since we haven't talked in what seems like forever" Justin must have heard what Duncan said and he began to shake him head frantically, mouthing the words 'NO he's a cheater'. I completely ignored his request,

"Yeah, pick me up at 7?"

"Sounds good" And with that he hung up the phone. Strange, no good-bye, no love ya. He just hung up... Justin was watching a string of emotions go through my face.

"I sorry about being a pessimist right now, but nothing positive is going to come out of this" I picked up a pillow from the couch and smushed his face with it.

"Stop jinxin my date, before I call Bianca" He grabbed me by my waisted and softly tossed me on the couch.

"What is she gonna do?" He leaned closer to my face. A little too close, but it was so comfortable. It just seemed so right.

"I dont know what she is gonna do. That's the whole point" My voice was nothing but a whisper. He was so close, and looked gorgeous. He smelled like green apples, like usual. His smoky grey eyes were now clear and glistening. His full pink lips, looked so soft... Suddenly my breathing became heavier. What is this...this feeling? I looked up into his soft grey eyes and I saw so many emotions in them. Is he finally going to make the move that i dreamed of when I was 13? As if answering my question, Justin leaned down closer to me. Our lips brushing each other, I leaned in a bit closer. His lips were so soft and he taste like mint. My body was acting faster than my mnd was, before I realized it , I was pulling him in closer. Closing in the little space between our bodies. Am I enjoying this moment? Is this really happening right now? It was like my mind was telling me no but my body was saying yes, but what was my heart telling me? I conpletely stopped thinking when i felt him deepen the kiss, his tongue trying to invade my mouth. I let him in, felt him explore every nook and cranny. I was completely enjoying this moment. Suddenly I felt my throat ache. We pulled apart both gasping for air. We looked at each other, intensly. He moved closer and cupped my face,

"Briella" He whispered, voice is as deep and husky as ever. I wanted to move closer to him and continue but Duncan flashed in my mind. I slightly moved my face from him grasp, he looked at me with hurt eyes.

"I can't Justin, this isn't right. There's our friendship and Duncan...I just can't" My voice was shaky and broken. As if he understood, he moved off of me and I ran for the door, and didn't look back once. I didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes. I ran to my house and stopped at the front door realizing what I just did. I just kissed my best friend._ Great_. _Your life is just great Briella. You're father is M.I.A, you constantly hurt your mom the only person that has your best intrest at heart, you probably ruined your relationship with your best friend, something up with your boyfriend, and you have a big head._ I sighed as a opened the front door, into a sight I thought I only had to see once. My mother was sitting at the dinning room table, crying again. After I closed the door behind me she wiped her tears away and tried to put on her best face.

"I'm ready to talk" My eyes widen, I didn't hesitate a moment and I sat down and the table.


	5. The Day My Life Fell Into Place

I sat at the table across from my mom. She had blood shot eyes and her shoulder length hair was sticking to her face. This was such a deadly yet beautiful site. I could do nothing but stare at her in awe.

"I've given a lot of thought to your request of meeting your father, and I agree" My mouth dropped open. "You want to meet him, then we will go see him". I blinked a few times,

"You mean, us. Together?"

"Yep, pack your things. We're going to visit that bastard Butch Jojo. I have everything set, our plane leaves tomorrow morning." With that she pulled her eyes away from mine and sighed. I knew how much this hurt her,

"Thank You" I felt a tear fall from my eyes. When did I start crying?

"Don't mention it, seriously" She quickly got up and sprinted to her room, and slammed her door close. I simply went to my room, ready to call Justin with the news. _You kissed_… I dropped the phone on my bed, as I started to recall the memory. I touched my lips as I remembered how soft his were. A shiver went down my spine, I shook off the feeling and prepared for my date with Duncan. _Duncan…_ a pinch of guilt hit me as the memories of my boyfriend, flashed through my eyes. I hopped in the shower as I debated on wether I should tell Duncan, or make this one of my little secrets…

After minutes of going through dozens of clothes, I settled on a plain white v-neck t-shirt and regular pair of skinny jeans with a neon green strap over purse. Plain and simple yet gorgeous. I sprinkled green eyes shadow over my eye and darkened my eye liner and mascara. It gave me a daring yet caring look. I checked my phone to see if Duncan called. Nothing. I checked the clock, it's 7:05. So unlike him to be late… I sat on the couch and waited anyways. After what seemed like hours, I get a text from him. _I'm busy tonight, maybe tomorrow?_ I got an uneasy feeling about this text. But I replied anyways. This whole situation felt wrong. I grabbed my mom's keys from the counter and left the house in a hurry.

I pulled into Duncan's drive way, only to see two cars. I recognized his instantly, but the other one I couldn't. It looked familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it… I knocked on the door and waited but noo one came._ Time to go the secret way_. Duncans' parent's always left the keys under the back door's mat. I walked back there and grabbed the keys ran back and opened the door. No one was in the living room, yet there was food on the coffee table and two drinks. As I continued to walk towards Duncan's room, I noticed a trail of clothes… Some were his and some were another girl's… As I saw each item of clothing I only walked faster, until I was practically running to his bedroom. I stopped infront of a beige door as I heard moaning and other noises. I kicked the door open to see Duncan ontop of Laruen. I felt my blood start to boil,

"I see you were too damn busy to be with me because you were out fucking this slut" He moved away from her, and grabbed his pants. "Oh no, I didn't mean to interrupt" Me voice was dripping with hatred and venom. I quickly turn around ready to leave before I did too much damage when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around and punched Duncan. " You asshole, superficial jerk! I knew you didn't love me like you said you did. Why WHY didn't I listen to Justin!?" Duncan got up and looked at me with hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry, I-'

"Dude save it. You got caught dumbass, so just stop."

"But I need you"

"Of course you need me. I made you. If it wasn't for me you would still be in the band room playing the clarinet and no one would even know your name. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be able to sit at the jock table. If it wasn't for me…" I laughed as I thought about our whole relationship. "You didn't want me. You wanted my popularity, you craved so much just to be somebody you used me."

"That's not true I really like you, I might even love you" I slapped him.

"Stop lying to me. You love me but you're in bed with another girl. Ohh yeah I can feel it. Or is that the feeling of body heat in the room?! Love is a test you either fail or you ace it. You failed it."

"You're acting like you're the only hurt person in this relationship"

"There is so much wrong with that statement. THERE IS NO MORE US. Second, You didn't just find me screwing another guy. Third, I didn't use you! You had nothing for me to use."

"You and Justin-'

"Are just FRIENDS, UNLIKE YOU AND LARUEN."

"We're friends!"

"Yeah, friends with benefits. I never did anything that would make you suspect that I was cheating."

"Oh please Briella, like you don't notice the way that guy looks at you. The way he hugs you, how you two can be so close together yet you're 'friends'."

"You're imagining things"

"Am I? Am I really? Or are you too dumb to realize the guy likes you and you feel the same way?! I was just in the back used for the show. The most dumb thing I've done is let you two continue to be friends" I picked up a near-by vase and broke it on his head. He fell unconscious.

"The most dumb thing I've done, Is let you in my life" I looked up to see Laruen fully dressed. "And you consider yourself off all school teams. Cheerleading, volleyball and soccer".

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me" With that, I took all my anger and left the house before I burned it to the ground. I got inside my mom's car and drove. Not knowing where I was going, I just drove….


	6. The Day I Daydreamed of My Father

I was sitting on the plane, for what seemed to feel like forever. My mom hasn't said a word to me since we boarded, maybe she's preparing herself for a overdue meeting. Or maybe she simply had nothing to say... No its the first one. In what situation has my mom ever have nothing to say? A conflicting trait i have inherited from her. It clearly has its pros and cons, in various situations. _What did I have to say about my relationship with Duncan?_ Its gone. We never really had a relationship, I can't quite tell you what it was. As for as I am concerned, Duncan is dead to me. _What about my relationship with Jusin?_ I haven't talked to him since the kiss. I have yet to figure out how he remotely feels. Hell, I dont know if we're best friends or strangers. I guess its still too early to determine that, I know I miss him. I have so much to tell him but what if I ruined it. I technically did kiss him and prett much jeapordize our whole relationship...I turned my head and looked out the window. I began to think about how this whole situation at hand will play out...

I see my mom and I standing on the doorstep of his mansion and he greets us with a welcoming smile and hands us sugar cookies with assorated colored sprinkles ontop. We step into his home, and its exstravaggnt. Nothing but the best of the best inside. He himself was wearing nothing but a velvet rope and cozy fur house shoes. He had raven black hair like mine in a low ponytail, his mustache was cleanly cut upon is upper lip. He had these hazel eyes that lended more on the green side. He was completely towering over my mother, and was muscular.

"Welcome to my home, Buttercup. Nice to see you after all this time. Now who have you brought with you?"

"Butch, caught the act! You know exactly who this is." He looked at me questioningly. "This is the same little girl that you walked out on" His face fell.

"I am so sorry for my childish mistakes. I was young and misdriven, doing things that utterly had no meaning. Buttercup I never meant to hurt you. I mean why would I, you have and always will be the love of my life. And the fact that you had our child is nothing but a better reason of why we should live together and make us work" Looking into his eyes all i could see was sadness and wanted sympathy.

"You left us! Do you really expect me to just jump into you arms and down the alter"

"See that would really make things easier, but I know you. Nothing is easy. I'm willing to go to great lengths in order to get you back. I know I've made mistakes and as a concequence, I've missed a great deal of my baby girl's life. But now I'm ready to change everything." He was slowly moving closer to my mom, she did nothing but silently cry while holding this face of hatered towards him.

"You left me, you left us. You could have made the right move years ago, but it takes us to come to you to finally realize what you've been missing" Her voice was getting stronger through every word. she faced me, "See Briella, this is what your father is made of. This is what I tried to protect you from. But this is what you wanted" Her crying finally took over.

"What is it that you came him for baby girl?"

"Well, my sweet sixteen is coming up and I want my first dance to be with my father..." His face curled into a soft smile,

"That's such a kind-hearted and sweet wish. Of course i will dance with you on you special night. matter of fact, i will pay for the whole event."

"No need for that, I got that handled" My mother was no longer crying but clearly upset.

"Buttercup, this is the least I can do for being absent for 15 years."

"Mom, i dont see why you are so angry" Before me mom could come back with a snippy reply, my dad interrupted.

"Briella, you mother has every right to me mad at me. i acted so irresponsible and ran from my problems. i was thinking selffishly, yeah I had a kid on the way but you were in her. Who knew what she was going through, and at that time I didn't care. Something, that hurts me to admit. I dont know what exactly I can do to take back all the pain I've caused you mother, but I'm certainly not mad at her. After prosposing to her, I ran away from the situation. Not ready to take up that kind of responsiblity. Its stupid i know, but I was childish then. I made plently of mistakes and letting your mom go was definately one of them. Not being in your life was another. Can you two ever try to atleast open your heart up to forgive me?" He stood there with open arms. It wasn't until the tear hit my shirt then I realized i was crying. I walked to him with open arms and hugged him, i cried into his shirt for a while. it felt so good to finally be comforted by my father. We released each other and looked at my mother. It looked as if she was battling with herself on the inside on wether she should even really be considering letting him back in. It looked as if she was forcing herself to takes steps toward us, halfway through she was moving willingly. She started to sprint and i moved to the side and watched her jump into his arms. Finally, the long awaited reunion between my mother and father...

Yeah, things were not gona happen like that. I watched as we began to land. Time to let the games begins.

After getting ourself together and settling into the hotel, my mom finally spoke to me. "Bri, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course." There wasn't a doubt in my mind that this wasn't want i wanted. We got into our forest green rental car and drove through a series of highways, intersections, dead end before drving into a private gated community. My mother drove into the booth,

"Name?"

"Buttercup Utionium, I'm here to see Butch Jojo" I watched the lady do a series of things before formally giving us the ok. We drove ahead throught a series of large houses with huge yards. Finally we stopped infont of this certain one that had a certain feel about it... We pulled into the drive way and I quickly got out of the car. My mom took her time, eveningly breathing in and out. We looked out each other and she gave me a questioningly look as of restating the question she asked me and the hotel. I nodded only to show her that my decision hadn't faltered. She raised her hand to ring the doorbell but the door quickly swung open...


	7. The Day I Learned the Truth

My mom raised her hand to ring the doorbell, but the door was quickly swung open... to reveal a thin blond woman. She looked angry and mean, maybe she was my dad's maid or something. "Who are you what do you want?" The woman had a nasaly voice that was giving me a headache.

"Where's Butch?" My mom was getting aggitated but the minute. I knew she could blow up at any moment, hope this lady counts her blessings because this would not be one of those moments.

"I'll ask again for the incohearant people. Who the fuck are you and what the hell do you want?" I noticed my mom's eye twitch.

"I'm really not the one you want to make angry" This was simply a warning, I think the woman took it as a threat.

"Since I'm the one with the super rich fianceee, I dont see that threat really effecting me..."

"So your only with him for his money, typical gold-digger. I never knew Butch to go for the daddy's girl yet secretly slutty, money hungry, midnight escort, cheating, true burnette type women. I'm definately not that type of women, I wonder what makes you special? Or you just an accesersery on his arm?" I was a bit taken back by what my mom said, it was hurtful yet funny and so true! She was a true burnette!

"Well since i got a ring, I must be doing something right" My mom rolled her eyes at the fake barbie's statement.

"Barb, just because you got the ring doesn't mean you will make it down the aisle". Ohhhh burn! Even though this is interesting to watch, I think i should step in now...

"Hey mom, obviously he's not here so let's just go." It was a innocence suggestion and I hope they don't attack me. By reading the look in my mother's eyes, she was ready to slap the smirk of the fake Barabie's face...

"I think it's best if you just leave and to help you find your way out, I'll call homeland security." The fake Barbie gave us a spine chilling smile that really did shake me to my core. Who knows what it did to my mom.. Barbie was just about to close the door when my mother placed her foot there before it could close.

"Butch and I have business to handle" So i was business now...

"Look b-" The fake Barbie was cut iff by a man that towered over her. He had to be at least 6'3, if that! He had long ebony hair that effoertlessly sat on his head. It doesn't even look like he bothered to do his hair. He was wearing a black tee shirt with green and black basketball shorts. I couldn't quite see his face, but i saw his eyes. They looked SO similar to mine... Is this him? Is this my father?

* * *

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

This blond chick was really asking for it. Did she know how irrelevent she was to me? She's lucky Briella is here, or this would have ended soo differently! Just as she was about to give me a snappy comeback, i saw a familiar figure come from behind her and widen the door. It was Butch. I has so many emotions going through me. A part of me wanted to do nothing but knock his lights out but the other part wanted to jump into his arms and shower him with kisses. Seeing the Barbie grab his strong bicep with possession and that caring part went away quickly. Now I was full of complete anger. Toward her and him! She must not know who I am, he still is the same. He's a bit taller than when I last saw him. Same hair, same face yet it all felt so new. Felt like a reunion even though I knew this was not going to be a pleasent meeting. The whole time I was thinking I realized I was avoiding his eyes. I knew if I looked into them, i would crash right here on his doorstep. Instead of looking at his eyes, i focused on his body. I never thought he could get muscular, but boy did he. Butch didn't look like a meat head, but he looked like someone who could take out NFL players. I bit my lip as I flicker through memories. The first night I stayed over his house, our first offical date, the first time he got put into the hospital because of a wrestling match gone wrong. Ugh, how I long to touch him! As I continued to flicker through my memories i remember all the bad times. All the late night 'work-outs' that in the back of my head I knew where he really was. The physical arguments, the amount of trust he lost from me, that day Blossom sent me that text... I felt a tear fall from my eye and i quickly wipped it away before anyone could notice. Just when i was falling for him again, that one memory pulled me back. He didn't love me. UGH, I'm an emotional mess! I wonder what's going through Briella's mind right now?

* * *

**(Briella's P.O.V)**

I could do nothing but blink as I starred at the man that stood infront of me. He is my father and the saddest part is, he doesn't know...

"Umm, is there a problem here?" His voice was really deep.

"Butch, cut the shit and let us in before I force myself in" My mom was biting back her tongue i could tell. My eyes were torn away from my mom's angry face to stare back at my dad who has this haunting laugh. My dad.. That's something i would have to get used to saying.

'Buttercup, you are still the same. I'm surpirsed your here, but I always knew you couldn't resist my charms for long" He smirked, something that looked so familiar to me. Is that how I smirk? He opened the door wider, inviting us in. Of course my mom stepped in without another word, i actually took my time. Enough time to breathe everything in. I lookd around the 3-story house, it was elegant yet looked like a bachloer pad. How is that possible , I don't know! Old movie posters were up yet there were elegant stairs, that looked to be diamond rimmed. There was more things that contrast each other. It looks like Barbie is slowly turnring his bachleor pad into a home. UGH, I don't think I could manage her being my step-mother... I followed everyone into the dining room were I sat on a leather white couch. I plopped down on the couch and the Barbie gave me the death glare. I did nothing but stick my turn out in return. This chick was really getting on my nerves!

We sat in silence for a few moments. I was the first to break the silence, "Do you know who I am?". Butch burowed his eyebrows together before replying,

"I thought you were just one of Bc's friends. Now that you point something out, you do look a bit young to hang out with a 30- year old. Who are you?" He really didn't know. Maybe my mother was right... She reached over and grabbed my hand to comfort me but really she was only making this harder...

"I'm Briella Mary-Anne Jojo, I'm your daughter". I watched his eyes grow wider as i said my name and broke everything off with my last statement. He just starred at me, how did he not know? I meant, I don't look exactlt like him, but i do resemble him in some ways. After what seemed like 20 minutes of completely silence, he said

"No way.." It was mummbled but clearly audiable.

"what they hell do you mean 'No way'? you knew I was pregnant when I left you"

"it's not like you gave me a chance to be in my daughter's life. Buttercup! So I'm sorry, that I'm a bit shocked" He called me, his daughter..

"Its not like i hid her from you, she was in plain sight!"

"Buttercup you moved on the other side of the country! That's clearly plain sight! All I got was a form that ordered me to sign her birth cerficiate, never did i once get to see her! The last time i technically saw her was when I watched you drive down the street"

"I can't believe this, you have a daughter!?" I guess the barbie was caughting on, good for her!

"Allison,this really isn't the time. This is a serious matter, you aren't part of this"

"I'm about to be your wife and you're telling me I'm not apart of this!" She stood up from the couch and crossed her arms infront of Butch.

"Take it fom someone who has experience, get out while you can" My mom crossed her arms over her chest and leaned deeper into the couch.

"Actually I think I will. Butch you lie to me over the dumbest things lately and now your ex-fiancee comes and drops this child on you! How do you even know she's yours?" I watched my mom's eyes widen,

"Unlike you, i don't sleep with different men a different day of the week. Plus you would have to be blind to not see a resemblance between the two! WHY AM I EXPLAINING THIS TO YOU?!" i reached to grab my mom's hand but she was too far away...

"She has a point BC, how do i know for sure" He has some suspicion in his eyes.

"You are going to let this Barbie wanna-be manipulate you into thinking this isn't your daughter, when deep inside you know it is. You're not only hurting your relationship with her, you're hurting her. How do you think Briella feels about her father, not really knowing is she's yours? She fuckin feels unwanted because you weren't there!"

"ITS NOT LIKE YOU GAVE ME THE CHANCE TO BE THERE BUTTERCUP! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME. **EVERYTHING** AND YOU LEFT ME. YOU LEFT ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD WITH A BROKEN HEART" By this point in the argument that Barbie left the room and resorted upstairs, i guess. She's so rude, didn't offer me any refreshments...

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE A BROKEN HEART! I DID! YOU NEVER LOVED ME! IF YOU DID THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DID WHAT YOU DID...YOU RUINED US. SO DONT YOU DARE GET MAD AT ME BECAUSE YOU HAD YOUR OPPURTUNITY"

"SO YOU ADMIT YOU KEPT HER FROM ME AND NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND". My mom slowly nods. "and there's the truth...". My eyes went wide as i realize what my mom just admitted to.

"You kept him from me?"

"Briella.." She reached out for me, but I pulled away as if she was a posionious snake.

"You lied to me. You purposely watched me hurt, knowing that I had a father out there and you kept him from me. EVERY Father's Day, i cry myself to sleep because i thought he didn't want me. I felt that, i was rejected when you pushed him away. Your the reason i have a hard time letting people in. Because of you I'm afraid. i can't believe you!" I felt tears sting my eyes, I let them fall. I didn't care who saw, i wanted to let her know she hurt me.

"Briella you don't understand"

"Of course I don't, I've been told one version of the story and turns out it WAS A LIE!" I stood up, ready to leave. i didn't want to stay much longer. i wanted to get away from everything, this whole situation. Because of my dad not being there I don't know what a Man is, because my mom lied to me I'm ashamed of my life because its empty.

"Briella, is it? Briella, let's just sit down and we'll tell you what really happened. How does that sound?"

"Don't try and step in and play hero now"

"BC, the girl is hurting at our dispense. Have some fucking compassion for once in your life. She's your daughter, she relied on you and you failed her. You manipulated and lied to her and caused her all the pain!"

"It's not just my fault, it takes two to tango! I was there for her. I tucked her into bed at night, I watched my little girl cry when she saw everybody else's daddy come pick them up from school and all she had was her grandfather or Brick. NEVER you! I watch my daughter choose bad boyfriends because her father isn't there to guide her."

"**STOP" **They both turned in my direction with all types of emotions written all over there faces. "What really happened?"

"You never told her about that night you left me"

"You mean the night i came to my senses". The two continued to bicker away at each other. I can't tolerate to be here right now. I left the room and neither of my parents noticed._Oh they care about me so much_...My eyes began stinging about, UGH all this crying. WHY ME? I grabbed some keys on a near-by table and ran out the door. I noticed the black car outside and immedately hopped in. It had that new car smell. I revived the engine and back out the driveway. I pressed down on the gas, hard hoping to get away from here as fast as i could. I wanted nothing to do with them at this point. I wanted to get away. Far far away...


	8. The Day I Learned Where Home Was

Driving late in an unknown town probably wasn't my best idea. I'll admit. I pulled into the hotel and parked the car. I haven't gotten any phone calls, I began to wonder if they even realized I left... The bell-hop greeted me with a smile as I pressed my floor number in the elevator. It's time for me to set a plan, away from them. There's only one person that I know I can depend on, and I think I burned my bridge with him. As I thought of Justin, I felt my lips tingle as I began to remember our kiss. The intense crave for more, the shared sparkes between us, the sweet taste of his lips...that was now gone. All gone._ Is anything going right in your life?_ I shook my head as if my concious was an actual person. I began to load my bags on a nearby cart, and headed back downstairs. I was moving on impulse, letting my head take over. Before I realized it I was on a plane, back home...

* * *

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

"You disguse me!"

"There was obviously something you liked about me since we were once rocking a ring on your finger"

"It wasn't long before i came into realization of what an IDIOT I was becoming. Why the hell would I marry you?!"

"Why not, we have a kid together or do you regret that too?!" HOW COULD HE?! I slapped him with such force.

"I would NEVER REGRET SOMETHING THAT BROUGHT ME SUCH PRIDE AND JOY!", I tried to calm myslef, "Even if I have to watch her become a feminie version of you, i would never regret anything, I only regret falling for you".

"Why can't we just patch things up and make happy?"

"Because its too late for damage control, dumbass!"

"There you go with the names!"

"I wouldn't call you them if it wasn't true! Plus its the easiest way for me to keep calm" I plumped down on the couch.

"Yeah,please keep calm! I dont want you to burn down another thousand dollar house!"

"You deserved that! You repeated lied to me, cheated on me, used me for your own spawn!"

"You were suppose to be my wife"

"I was going to be like the dumb blond bitch you have upstairs! Are you cheating on her like you did to me? Is she pregnant and scared like i was? Do you love her, like you didn't love me?"

"Why do you keep saying I didnt love you? If I didn't love you, then I wouldn't have gotten down on one knee in the first place, I wouldn't have kept you around for as like as I did. You mean more to me than you will ever know. It hurts me to hear you say that I didnt love you."

"It hurt me to get that text from my sister to see you sucking face with that bitch Brute. That's an image that can never be erased from my memory, something I have to hold in my heart. The one person that I thought truly knew me goes and does something like that" I felt him sit besides me.

"I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I was young and we all make mistakes when we're young. Some we regret more than others, hurting you is one of the ones I regret but losing you is one I hate myself for. But you never know what you have until it's gone." He looked at me, the _real_ Butch looked at me. I just starred into his forest green eyes, unsure on what to say. As I looked into his eyes, thoughts flew throughout my mind. _His eyes... _I quickly scanned the room in search for Briella.

"BRI.." i called out but only got an echo in reply. Suddenly I heard the sound of clicking of heels , headed this way.

"Are you looking for your daughter?' Barbie had her designer shades coverin her eyes, but I knew she knew something I didn't.

"Where is she?" My motherly instincts were now kicking in. I was not in the mood, so she was in the wrong position.

"She left hours ago, hint the time. You two have been down here arguing for like 5 hours. I'm suprised neither of you got thirsty..." My eyes widen as I look over at the clock that read 11:28...

I pushed past her as I went to search the house, not truly believing what the fake blonde was saying.

"Where are you going" Butch noticed to bags behind the fake Barbie.

"Butch we can't be together. You just have too much baggage. I would say it's not you it's me, but it's entirely you. You just have too much going on and I can't handle it. So I'll just need a couple million and I'll be on my way"

"How about you leave without problems and I won't hurt your 'carreer" He pushed her towards the door.

"You can't treat me like this Butch Jojo, do you know who I am?"

"Nope, and I don't care" He threw her bags out the door and slammed it.

After I checked every nook and cranny of the gigantic house, I didn't find her. I ran back doorstairs to see Butch on the couch drinking a beer.

"What the fuck is your problem, your daughter is missing and you wanna have a cold one on the couch, asshole!"

"Well I was going to tell you that's she's not here AFTER you finished going beserk. Why not drink a beer on the couch, you're only wasting ti-" I slapped him

"If you knew she wasn't here, why didn't you tell me before?!" I grabbed my keys and headed toward my car. Not too long, Butch was right behind me."What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"She's my daughter too, plus I've missed so much of her life already I got some time to make up on" I didn't have time to argue with him, my daughter's life could be at stake. I pressed down on the gas, in search for Briella.

* * *

**(Briella's P.O.V)**

After my plane landed i called a cab to take me home. I still seemed so out of fit, but I was too scared to get back in. There was so much going on, I didn't know how to handle it. I did it the best way I knew how to, shut off. I shut myself off from the rest of the world. Turn into the unhuman person, that only works on logic. But was what I did logical? Should I have left? _ You did the right thing, Bri. You got away from a situation that made you feel uncomfortable_. Your right, I gave my concious some bonus points. I sat in the backseat of the cab, watching the scenery past me. Thinking of how my life should have been, if Butch expressed himself differently. Thinking of how my life could have been if my mother didn't distance me from my father. But much different would my life be? I mean by the way they were arguing you would think they hated each other to the core. I wonder if they even know I'm gone... "Miss we're here" I gave my money to the cab and he helped me with my bags.

As I settled back in, I sat on my bed and looked at all the memories in my room. They were all a lie! Nothing in here is suppose to me this way. My life was suppose to be different! I threw my remote at my wall, which resulted in a hole which I knew mom would lecture me on later, but for now I had to get away. Far far away...I manually crawled through my window and walked across the street to the familar house. I knocked on the door, knowing his mom was home and luckily she answered. "Briella, do you know what time it is?"

"Ms. Moran you know I would not be here this late if it wasn't an emergency" I saw a familiar muscular figure enter in the back ground.

"Mom, who's at the door?" I felt my heart flutter with hope when I heard his voice.

"Briella, I think she's here to see you"

"I don't want to see her" My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach.

"Actually, I'm here to see you. I had to retaliate to not look course Justin didn't want to see me, I broke his heart. I hurt him.

"Well, Bri I don't think I will be of much help, like Justin would."

"He isn't too fond of me right about now"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I have some other things to discuss though" She invited me in and went into the kitchen to get some snacks. I resorted to the bathroom to ensure that I didn't completely look like trash. As I exited, My eyes rested on Justin's door. I swallowed my pride and knocked on his door. Tears now knocking on the doors of my eyes. He answered, shirtless, rubbing the sleep out of his cloudy grey eyes.

"What do you want"

"I really need someone to talk to, your mom is the best but she's not my best friend"

"Neither am I" I blinked hard, if felt as if he just slapped me on my face.

"I think I should go" I turned to storm away, but before i could i felt his warm hand grab my wrist.

"I'm more than your best friend, I dont know what exactly I am, but i'm more than that, hopefully" He pulled me into his chest and I began to breathe him in. The scent I longed for. As i rested my head on his chest, I felt tears fall from my eyes. I instantly felt fatigued as the events of today overpowered me. I felt Justin pick me up and carry me to his bed. I wrapped my hands tightly around his neck, longing to be closer to him. He placed me on his bed, my arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Don't leave me here, please stay and lay with me" My voice was so soft and sweet, nothing but a whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere, but just give me a few minutes." He whispered huskily into my neck. I let him go and heard footsteps toward the door. I didn't want to be alone, I think that's why my concious brought me here. Home for me wasn't really home, being here with Justin was home to me. I think that's why I'm here. i honestly dont know, I'm just glad this isn't a lie. I felt the other side of the bed sink as arms wrapped around me. I turned to lay my head against his chest, hearing his heart beat. This is one thing in my life that isn't a lie. The one person that i know wouldn't lie to me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, just let me savor his moment" I let me eyes close, the last of my tears fallling. Hopefully the last I would cry tonight.


	9. The Day I Thought Successfully Got Away

The feeling of the sun hit my sun kissed skin, felt so good. I rolled over to feel something againt me. I opened my eyes to see Justin's face a breathe away from mine. He looked so peaceful and sweet. So delicate and soft, like he did when he was younger. As I continued to breathe the events that I was going through eventually hit me, I ran away from everything. After the long dread of wanting to see my father, I ran from him. After dreaming of seeing him, I finally do. What does he do? Argue with my mom and they BOTH ignore my prescene. Ignore the fact that the daughter you knew you had for 15 alomst 16 years is here infront of you and she doesn't have an ounce of your attention. And my mom! She lied to me all these years. I don't even know what is real anymore, honestly. She keep him from me. all this time, I thought he never wanted me. I felt that I wasn't good enough, but she had the curtain over my eyes the whole time. I look up at the ceiling and try to pull myslef together. Thes bed sheets are so soft, I gently pet the comforter. "Good Morning". Justin's grey eyes were wearily open and looking back at me, with a faint smile. His voice was deep and husky, is sounded so hot.

"Good Morning, do I wake you last night?"

"Yeah, you were whining and whimpering a bit, but I clearly understand why. You've been through alot in the last 24" He sat up, 6-pack exposed.

"Yeah, I wonder if the even realize I'm not there"

"You never did tell me what happened"

"So we go across the friggin country to see the famous Butch Jojo. His fiancee well obably ex-fiancee now... Well always she would be like that evil preppy gold-digging step-mom. She was a bitch towards my mom. My dad is kinda what I imagined him to be but alot taller ans muscular. So we're invited in and instantly the truth is revealed to me. My mother hs lied to me my whole life. She has kept me away from my father all tis time. Plus, he barely agknowledged me. It was definately a low point in my life"

"So you know what happened 15 years ago?"

"No they were too bust bickering away at each other to get the story out. From observing them, my dad misses my mom but I feel that my mom is too hurt to see that."

"Do you want them back together?"

"If they are gonna argue and carry-on like this? No. If they can actaully be adults? Sure, not much of a difference now. I'm nearly grown, why come into my life now?"

"It's your birthday wish for him to be with you to have your first dance"

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna work out"

"Bri, just give them a chance you don't know-" I DON'T KNOW?!

"No Justin, you don't know what its like to be lied to by your mother for all these years. To have you father so close yet so far away. To think that he didn't want you, that something was wrong with you because you were the odd one out when it came to parents. i had to live with that." My voice was slowly getting angeier and louder as I was speaking.

"I know the exact feeling Briella. My mom worked three jobs and I never got to see her. I watched my father leave. They argued, he packed his stuff that night. The next morning he said he was going shopping and he would bring me back a gift. I stayed up all night waiting for my gift and he never came back. I starred at the door, waiting for him to come back. It wasn't months later than I didn't expect him to walk through the front door with bags in hand. I struggled with the father that my father not only abused my mother but left her. Hell, he left me. Abandoned me, a 5 year old little boy that only knew about hitting women. growing up wasn't easy Briella. I know, we have a common background. So please stop closing me out an let me help you like I had to help myself. i had to forgive him or I would have driven myself crazy. So please just..." His clear grey eyes were looking dead into my damp green ones. He pulled me in closer into a hug. I snuggled in his embrace, and let the tears fall. I knew that Justin had a harder upbringing than me but letting people into my life wasn't something i was known for.

"You've never told me that story before. You've always told me he left and was a abuser but you never told me the actual legit story."

"Well don't expect to hear it a second time, its not something I usually share with people. But you're just not people." I snuggled closer into his embrace. We stay laying like that for a while, then I turned to where I was laying on his chest and he was casually leaning against the headboard.

"Soo you know that I caught Duncan cheating on me with Laruen" i said it with such swiftyness that I hope he didn't catch on, but he did.

"You don't sound too sour about it"

"Yeah, compared to whats going on right now it's nothing major. I'm only 15, its not like I'm trying to settle down plus Duncan was a sleezy guy. Dont get me wrong, i obviously liked something about him but after seeing that side of him, I dont like him at at. I'm notonly of those girls to completely bash him but he's erased from my life."

"So that boyfriend position in your life to open?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I'm leaving it empty for a while. Just wait until everything settle down until I jump into something new" I knew what he was leading me to, hopefully he would get what I was trying to say.

"Just let me know when you're hiring" I puts his hand on my back and rubs small gentle circles into my skin.

"I'll remember that in due time."

"So I'm guessing you felt it in our kiss too?" He raised another eyebrow.

'We're not discussing that now".

There was a short silence again before he popped out a random statement,"I wonder if someone ran into my room rightnow and saw us, what would they think?"

"Your mom doesn't know I'm here?"

"You walked through the front door of course she knows your here. I don't think you remember last night too well. So what's next on your agenda?"

"I have no idea, I'm sure my mom figured out i flew back and she's probably gonna cut off my Sweet Sixteen party Saturday...WAIT MY BIRTHDAY IS SATURDAY"

"Congradulations genius, you realized your birthday is saturday not only that but you woke up the neighbor's dog" He frowned and the dog barked in the background.

I smiled, "Love you too, anyways. I have to comfirm everything, that way cancelling my party would be a waste of thousands of dollars because none of this is refundable."

"Looks like you made a fool proof plan, so are you gonna do that today?"

"Yes, _we_ are doing that today" He sighed,

"I always get sucked into you schemes and plans. Doesn't what i want to do matter?"

'It would if you wanted to do anything besides walking around your house and yard without a shirt purposely." His cheeks got red

"Why would I do that?"

"You know those college girls are in the neighborhood, you're not crazy"

"See, i only have eyes for you" He grabbed my hand and raised it towards his lips, in a close attempt before I quickly pulled in away.

"Get dressed, I'll be back in like 15 minutes" And with that, I left. That was one of the best moments of my life.

* * *

_ (Buttercup's P.O.V)_

I can't believe this girl. I thought she only had the traits and cahracteristics of Butch, maybe she does act like me. She left town, and flew back ALONE to the other side of the country. I don't know how, or when apparently but she did. I'm passed pissed and Butch wasn't maing it any better. We had to wait on the next flight to Townsvile, which was hours. Butch wanted to talk and in a moment like this I wasn't much of a talker. Briella stole Butch's car which that was ANOTHER problem. Just all these issues, and all I wanted was to know Briella is safe and sound.

Butch and I were currently on the plan, halfway through the flight if I'm not mistaken. It didn't take us long to fly here, so it shouldn't take us too long to get back. "I can't believe a 15 year old cand o this much damage" Butch's comment was nothng but a mummble but I heard it loud and clear.

"Well Butchie Boy she is you're daughter so you would expect her to have the mentality like yours"

"But you raised her so wouldn't she have a mentality like yours?"

"No, and she doesn't. I'm pretty sure she hates me now that everything has been revealed."

"Why did you keep me fro her?"

"So many reasons that I believed were right at the time, now I completely regret" After that comment we were on the plane in complete silence, until we got the parking lot. Since we didn't have luggage, moving was quite easy. We took my car that I left int he airport parking lot and I quickly drove home, the second place I knew she would be.

* * *

_(Briella's P.O.V)_

I smudged my eyeliner on my bottom lid, before adding a thin coat of mascara on my long eyelashes. It's not like I need it but it gave me a more dramatic and defying look. I spread watermelon lip gloss across my lips before double checking I had everything. I looked in my full length mirror. I had on a a simple black v-neck shirt that showed some cleavage, simple dark skinny jeans with rips in them and black wedged heels with spikes in the wedge part. I looked casual yet classy. I looked happy, but my eyes weren't cooperating. They had this sadness to them that I just couldn't break. Something I feared was permante damage. I grabbed my heart shaped purse and opened the door. Only to see my mom and Butch starring right infront of me...


	10. The Day I Put the Pieces Together Prt 1

I thought I was in the clear. I planned for everything to go perfectly today, but no. Nothing can ever go as planned for me. I starred wide eyed at my parents who only held a pissed expression on their face. 'So you two finally realized I left, I'm so proud".

"Cut the sarcasim Briella, I don't know where you _think_ you're going but I suggest you put on some more comfortable shoes, because you're not going anywhere. You're grounded." My mom's voice was stern as she walked past me into the house, Butch following close behind.

"I'm getting in trouble because i left my two bickering parents. My mother who had lied to me my whole life, now wants to punish me. My father, who probably doesn't care about me now wants to play the stern parent. Wow some life I have." i rolled my eyes.

"Briella, you can pull the liar card all you want to,it doesn't excuse what you did. Do you know how much worry you put me through?!" Her voice raised a bit.

"The worry, I've put you through" I mocked my mom,"She wants to talk about the worry when I live with a liar. Not just a complusive liar no a liar that knows it and doesn't see anything wrong with it. You don't see what you put me through. I thought we were so close, I trust you with everything. Now I'm second guess EVERYTHING." I opened the front door as my rage began to boil in me once again. I turn around as I had more to say, "I left because i didn't feel I belonged. You two were too busy going for each other's throats ready to blame someone, when we could just have made a resolution. It was suppose to be a happy reunion, but no I don't have that kind of life. I can't be that girl that gets to run into her dad's arms the first time she sees him. I just want this to stop, I need to be away from this" I was about to walk out the door when I heard,

"Sit down. Now." My mom's eyes seem to be glowing but I knew it was false. I sat down on the couch, while my parents sat on the oppisite one. "Now, we are going to tell you want happened 15 years ago." She looked at Butch, "Do you want to start or should I ?"

"Neither of you have enough crediblity to tell me anything..." Even though I mumbled, I knew they heard me.

"I'll tell her" Butch's eyes soon turned sorrowful, instantly changing my mood. "15 years ago, I lost the-" He was interupted by Justin coming through the front door.

"B, you ready y-...Am I interupting something?" He looked so cute wgen he was clueeless, just seeing him put a Kodak smile on my face.

"Actually Justin, I'm glad you're here. Justin this my father, Butch. Butch this is my...best friend Justin." I noticed Justin's face fall when I sad best friend. Really, I didnt know what we were, so best freinds was all I could really say. Maybe later we'll sit down and really discuss it. As I snapped back into trance, I saw Butch giving Justin the death glare. I pulled Justin down to sit next to me. He tried to relax on the couch, but somehow his body seemed so tense and he hadn't taken his eyes off Butch. "Ok, enough with the death glare please continue the story"

"That's a family matter" Butch's voice was deep, stern and cold. Full of authority as if he had any!

"Well, I don't know if you noticed but Justin is family. My mom has yet to object to him being here and since you DONT live here or have ANY reign in my life I suggest you continue with the story" I sat back on the couch and gave Justin a quick glance to see he had relaxed a little.

"Like I was saying, 15 years ago I made the biggest mistake of my life and lost the best thing that ever happened to me" I rolled my eyes, is this his way of gettingmy mom back? Ugh this story sucked already, I mean seriously. This going to be the sppiest story of my life! "I cheated on her countless times, with cheating comes with lies. She knew I was doing those things. People told her and told her, but sh enever listened. I did something right by prosposing to her, but at the time I only did it to cover my tracks. It wasn't until later that I realized the real reason. After I proposed things were starting to get worst between us, I believe that she began to second guess or relationship"

"That's exactly what happened, you didn't have that same spark for me that you once had when we first start dating. It was dead in that house, just me all by myself, You coming and going never stopping or having time for me. After I got that ring, things hit me. You were never there, never showed any affection towards me. There was nothing, but you kept coming and going and coming and going. Your name always in the taploids and on gossip sites with a different girl everyother week. I couldn't take it" My mom adverted her eys to the ground. Evern though she lied to me, she's still my mother that I'm SO close with. SHe still a person that has went through emotional things, she has problem too. I should give her some slack and respect her decision on why she did what she did.

"I remember this day perfectly. I was on a little break from my wrestling carrer, and the girl I was talking to at the time was Brute. She's a model and yada yada yada. Brute wasin town and wanted to hang out, Buttercup was lounging around not doing anything. We had currently got into an argument so I thought I'd go have fun for a little while and ,hopefully, come home to her later. So I go see Brute, you have lunch, talk, catch up and a little flirting. We-" My mom stood up, pissed.

"I can't listen to this, hearing things from your point of view. IT'S SICKENING, to know you were out with those whores while I was home, coping with the fact that I was pregnant! It's bullshit and I can't...I JUST CAN'T" She raised her hands in the air as she spoke, through daggers at Butch with her eyes.

"If you can't be adult about the situation and listen to what happened, then leave. Either way I'm telling her what happened, it's been delayed for too long!" He spoke to her and turned back to Justin and I to continue. "So after Brute and I had lunch, we went to the park and things happened that resulted in a kiss. She wanted to take me back to her hotel room, so I did. You know what happens next. Later that night I come home to a hostile home."

"This is where I come in. I got text from Blossom , it was a picture of Brute and Butch all over each other. A image I'm scared with for the rest of my life. Watching the man I loved all over another women, But anyways it all clicked in my head. He didn't love me and want to be with me. I now a physical evidence, never had I before. Soon after I saw the picture, Butch came through the door. I confronted him right off the bat... Who argued for a bit then I said I was done. He realized I was really done, and I was. I planned on leaving him, he wasn't ready for the responibilty and didn't love me. He got on his knees and begged but I was too hurt. ALL those times I pushed off what was really infront of me. He pushed him away and ran to our room and ironically laid on his side of the bed... I looked at the pictures laying on his drawer when I saw his engagement ring sitting there, hidden. That's when I was really reado to go. But before I left I wanted t let him know what the fuck he did to me. I also needed some answers which I didn't get. Dishes were thrown and I got so angry that I bammed the stove with a sledge-hammer, going for Butch's head but he dodged in time. He just kept trying to calm me down, he managed to get me in his embrace and he almost had me. But when he said 'I Love You'... I couldn't deal because it was a lie and it took me YEARS to relaize that. I punched Butch in the jaw and he was outcolded. Laying there on the tile floor, outcolded, I stole his walet. I watched him for a split second before I decided to go out with a bang. I went upstairs, bleached his dark clothes and burn everything all together. Pictures and all. I packed my clothes and put them in my Mercedes. As the fire began to spread, the fire alarms when off, waking Butch. He was outside watching his house burn down. I was keying his car, busting his tires and threw rocks in all his tinted windows. He was standing there crying as if HE was the one to e hurt. Like he was the one tha had been manipulated and used. I was the one that was manipulated and used, I was the one who was unloved and abused emotionally, I was the one who was left to care for his seed. I told him off and threw him a mpostive pregnancy test, tears we blurring my vision but I managed to drive way. I remember the view from my rear-veiw mirror, a crying Butch on his knees in the middle if the street..." I saw tears began to gather themselves in my mother's eyes. Wow, I never really realized how much pain he caused her.

"Buttercup, I just want to apoligize for everything."

"I'll accept your apoligize but nothing's changing between us. I'm still not healed, I can't let someone love me, I'm too scared they will cheat on me or hurt me emotionally. You scarred me."

"Let me help you heal" He tried to pull her close.

"Heal how?! You can't undo all the things you've done Butch. Money won't get you out of this!"

"Money had nothing to do with this. This is about me and you like it's alway been"

"You mean Me you, Brute, the fake barbie bitch, cassie, Ashley, Tara, Hilda, Jada and Nicole" Butch's mouth dropped, "Yep, those are just a few of the girl you cheated on me with. Names I couldn't name Bri, that's why she has such a unique name because I knew she would be a unique girl. A girl that you had no part in raising. I did that, all by my motherfuckin self and I proud of the woman she's becoming. I'm just pissed she has a jackass for a faher". I started to cry a bit, as I saw the hurt on my mom's eyes. She was so strong and I began to feel bad for being so childish and running away when I didn't even know the just of the story. I looked at Butch for a response. He looked just as sad as my mom, obviously he realizes his mistakes and does loe wants to show her, but she has her walls up. Am I ready for my parents to get back together? Of course, i just can't let broken heart infront of me, sit there in pieces. I'll put the puzzle back together...


	11. The Day I Seperated From Everyone

Weeks have passed since that day and not much has been changed, except some things. Mom now is constantly depressed, absent minded sometimes. Butch hasn't return any of my phone calls and I in no way have been able to contact him. Justin is acting a bit different, Its like all physical contact we had is now gone. I'm that type of person where I need both physical and emotional contact, so this has completely taken it's toll on me. To make matters worst, I haven't completed anything for my sweet sixteen party... So I guess that means I'll be home alone on my birthday. GREAT! Just awesome! I put my rollerblades on with a desire to go to the park and get away fom the depression around me. I looked in the mirror to make sure my outside face was good. Short jean shorts, plain tight v-neck half shirt, and my white Beats so i can push all the distraction out. I roll towards the front door to feel the cool Feburary air slap my thighs. I open the door, only to see Justin infront of my face. We stood there starring at each other until I broke the long awaited silence,

"You need something?"

"I..." He held his head own trying to gather what he's trying to say. After a few moments he shook his head, "Never mind, coming here was a mistake. Sorry for wasting your time" He turned around to leave. I watched him take a few steps, I didn't know what to say.

"Bestie, come with me to the park?" I sounded a bit to hopeful, hoping that I didn't ruin my chances with him. I don't know what I did, or didn't do... I miss him. It's like he's here but he's not _here._ After considering my question he finally turne around and I come really get a glimpse of his face. There were slight bags under his cloudy grey eyes, his dark hair was falling effortlessly into his face and he looked dead tired. He shook his head towards me and continued to walk away. I skated towards him, closing the door behind me. "What's been going on with you lately?" I looked at his tiring face.

"B, it's nothing" He tried to move ahead, but I blocked his path.

"Stop lying to me, you've totally been acting different. Is it something I did? What did I say? Is it Duncan? You know I never really told you what happened that night, did I?" I snapped backinto relaity, "Jay, please tell me...".

"Bri, it's nothing I can't handle alone, I promise. I know I've been distant lately but a lot has been going on and I'm trying to adjust to it, thanks for the concern. But hey, to make it up to you lets hang out on your birthday". I only smiled as an response and we seperated ways. Seems I've seperated from everyone...


	12. The Day I Turned Sixteen prt 1

**I know the last chapter was short but neccesary in some ways. To make it up to you, I'll make this one my best chapter yet :)**

* * *

_"Daddy!" I was running towards the man with piercing emerald eyes and jet black hair. I was so happy to see him. I jumped into his arms and looked into his aging face. His smile soon turned into a frown and he dropped me._

_" I didn't come find you for a reason, yes I may still be in love with your mother. But you are a whole other situation" I stared up at my father in disbelief. A tear managed to escaspe from my eye. After all the dreaming, wondering, and hoping for him, he never wanted me... I began to shake and my body slowly shut down..._

I continued to shake until I was awaken by phone. I lazily wake up and reach for it, "Hello?"

"Briella are you in bed? GET UP! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! and not just any birthday. HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN!" I held the phone away from my ear as my cousin screamed.

"Thanks Bianca but today is a regular day, nothing special will happen today."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but why don't I come over and we'll spend the day together?"

"Sure, there's nothing else for me to do." I hung up before hearing Bianca's response. I really didn't want to spend the day with her, but my friend list was pretty short these days. Everyone I called either had plan or they had a family thing, no one had time for me. Not even Justin. _Oh crap! _I totally forgot I'm suppose to hang with Justin today...He'll probably bail on me anyways.

After taking a relaxing shower, I scrammbled through the clothes in my closet trying to determine what to wear when Bianca came in. I stood there wrapped in my towel, naked. In front of my cousin. This isn't awkward at all... "This isn't awkward, I'm here to help you make your day SPECIAL!". Bianca completely ignored me and went striaght to my closet. "You know Bri, for a girl who isn't a girly girl you have a large closet."

I impulsively said, "It's a walk-in. Just open the door inside the closet". I sat at my vanity, blow drying my hair when I heard her scream. She found the door... I looked at myself in the mirror. My usually bright green eyes were strangely darkly rimmed and the inside closer to my pupil was a grass green. Strange. I've never had my eyes be two colors... It looked great against my sun-kissed skin yet it was strange. I put the blow dryer down and reached for my brush only to be stopped by Bianca.

"No Birthay Girl, you are not gonna lift a finger. Tonight i will be your Godmother and everything will be perfect."

"Bianca, have I ever told you that you are 3 kinds of crazy?" I was slightly smiling. That's one thing she could always make me do, smile. She's smart and bossy yet she's funny and goofy.

"Only 3?" She grabbed my hand and led me towards the closet and walked me inside. "So Princess Briella, we are first gonna start you off with workout wear." I gave a confused look. "You gotta look good on your big day and I know the day of won't do much but I will do something. We'll start with this outfit then go on to casual wear outfit 1 then later casual outfit 2. Then an evening outfit." I stare at Bianca for a while.

"Why not only one casual outfit and one evening outfit?"

"I'm the Godmother am I not?" I said nothing. "Exactly now, i need you to put these sweats on with this tank top with these shoes." She handed me a pair of black PINK sweats with the word 'pink' on the butt in white, a plain green tank top and my black/green Adidas. She stepped out while I changed. I quickly changed and stepped out only to see Bianca changed herself. Strange, i didn't see her come in with a bag... "Come sit, let me attempt to do something with that bush on your head you call 'hair'". I narrowed my eyes at her as I sat down at my vanity only to see Bianca examining my hair in the mirror. She ran her hand through my hair, loosening my curls. "I'm just gonna keep it simple." She reached for a rubberband to put my hair in a high bun, leaving some loose curls to frame my face. "Here put these earrings in your ears." She handed me my black rose studs.

"B, I'm going to workout. I don't need e-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentece, Bianca was giving me the scariest death glare that would make anyone turn in their grave. I quickly put the earrings in my ear and grabbed my workout bag. "i'm ready to go, Godmother"

Bianca smile, "That's more like it"

* * *

My 'Godmother',Bianca, and I were at my local gym. I didn't know it was only 9:50 when we left the house, I planned on working out for an hour or two. I was currently on the treadmill going pretty fast, it wasn't until i saw _her._ Laruen... yep, the same Laruen that destroyed my relationship... Well you know i really can't be mad at her, she actually helped me. She helped me realize why Duncan was really with me. She opened my eyes. Maybe I should go 'thank' her. I pressed pause on the machine and walked over to Laruen. "Hi" That's the only greeting that I thought was appropiate. It's not like she's on the top of my friend list. She looked up, her hazel eyes met my green ones. The stare down was on, and I wasn't gonna lose.

"Briella, hi. What do you want?"

"Careful, Lo. I would be nice to me if I were you, your high school life is still in my hands." I gave her a face smile as her face fell. Our eyes never leaving each other once.

"What do you want? Haven't you tortured me enough?" Her voice was low and her eyes became sharper.

"I haven't even began torturing you, stop exaggerating! Anyways, I only came over to thank you. Thank you for taking out the unnessacary people from my life, and ultimately making it better."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You sleeping with my ex-boyfriend was the best thing you could ever do for me. Since then, my life could not have been better" i made my fask smile wider, but a smile began to play on her lips as well.

"Really? So your father who is supposedly Butch Jojo, I think that's utter bull but it doesn't matter because he doesn't want you anways. Your mom has been a total wreck and Justin barely looks at you anymore. But oh yeah, your life is sugar, spice with unicorns right?" Her smile got wider as mine began to crumble. How did she know about that? HOW? "There seems to be a rat in your group of friends, I'm not the only one who knows about your fucked up life, B" I don't know how she knows this but I'm not giving her the benefit of one upping me.

"I don't know where you got that false imformation from, but you should really reconsider who you collect imformation from." I build my smile once again, her eyes started to break our bond. I was about to win.

"Sure if you say so" She quickly looked away, I knew I won the battle.

"Oh and thanks for saying Happy birthday to me, bitch" I didn't wait for a response, I turned around and went back to my work-out. Completely ignoring her existence. I couldn't help but think, how did she know that? I haven't really told anyone anything, except Justin. He would never talk about me behind my back and tell everyone my business... _But he has been distant lately, is it guilt?_ No! Stupid conscience, it's not guilt, he's just had other things on his mind. After a few minutes of running on the treadmill, I slowed it down only to reconsider and decided to go punch the bag around for a bit. I went into the fighting room, there were guys everwhere. They stared at me with wondering eyes as i walked. Some whistled, some tried to grab my attention, i simply ignored them but there was this one guy. He was brave enough to actually get my attention in a respectful way. _Good way to start out_.

"Pretty girl coming in here, you sure you're not lost gorgeous" The dark-haired hottie asked me. What was he trynna say, I'm not welcomed here or i was too pretty to be here? Either way he lost some brownie points.

"I'm not lost, I need to actually release some anger. Wanna help?"

"You don't look like the type to actually have anger built inside you but if it's help you need. I got you. May I suggest the punching bag?" I simply nodded. This guy was so cute. He had these ocean blue eyes that i felt I could swim in. Hair that fell in his face, covering his eyes as if he was trying to hide from himself. There i go again, over analyzing people. He looked fit, _real_ fit. His eight-pack was practically seeping though his sweaty shirt. Nice toned biceps... "Hey, you came to release anger not to gaze upon my body. Unless you'd rather..." I grabbed the boxing gloves from the guy with a slightly blush. "You're blushing already? That's a new personal best"

"So you're _that_ type of guy?" I put the gloves on while giving this mystery guy a questioning look.

"No, I'm the exact oppisite but you wouldn't know that until you know me. I'm Andy" He held his hand out and I held my gloves up. He took the hint and got behind the bag and hed it in place. "So i don't get a name."

"Nope" I starred at the old, patched up bag before i began releasing everything on it. All the anger i held in for the last few months. Starting with Duncan, I wasted so much time on that kid. But I can't fully complain, he left at a good time. I don't know what other problems being with him would bring me. My mother, even though she did it to protect me. She lied, in my eyes, a lie is a lie. Point blank period. She watched me suffer, yet i watch her suffer currently. She still loves Butch, I love it. Will she admit it? Never, at least not without a little help. I'll make sure to handle that. Justin. He was his own category. One minute were laying together in bed having a heart to heart moment , the next he's tongue tied and doesn't want to spend time with me. What did i do wrong? There's also the strong possibly that he told people about my personal life... UGH Who knows what else he's done. Not to mention Laruen and I happen to be in the same building and I've manged to not rip her head off. I'm actually proud of myself. It's my birthday I should be relaxing and having a good time. I slowed my pace down and focused on the power of my hits. After a while, I started doing combos. It wasn't stopped until Andy came from behind the bag.

"You really must be angry, I'm starting to feel the punchs through the bag. You wanna talk about it?"

"No, me talking about my personal life to a guy I just met no thanks.'

"I understand, but if I must say i would hate to be the one to piss you off. You pack quite a punch"

I laughed silently, "You should tell him that"

He nodded, "Guy problems, just as I suspected"

"It's not just guy problems, it's just that he means so much to me and i feel like I'm losing him."

"Is there another girl?"

"No, not that I know of. Lately he's been ignoring me"

"You two spend alot of time together?"

"We're like brother and siter"

"See that was a bad analogy, I'm sure you want to be more than friends with him so being siblings wouldn't hel. But maybe that's the problem, he only sees you as that. Or maybe he just wants space for a while."

"Yeah you're right, Andy"

"There's also that one reason that constantly gets overlooked. Maybe he's been busy" I stared at Andy dumbfound. For a guy, he gives good advice and reasoning. He watches me go through my emotions that could easily be read on my face. He was about to say something when I saw a familiar red-head quickly come over.

"There you are! Come on, we are on a schedule and as your Godmother i will not let you waste this glorious day." She looked next to me to see Andy, "I see you made a new friend, i would love to talk but we have a busy day today". She grabbed my hand, pulling me away from Andy.

"What's so special about today?" He looked at me to answer but Bianca beat me to it.

"Today is her Sweet Sixteen, silly!". His eyes widened,

"Happy Birthday Mystery Girl! Why didn't you tell me?" I opened my mouth to respond, but i saw Bianca getting antsy so i turned to respond to her first.

"Godmother, wait for me in the car I'm right behind you." She caught my drift and left without another word. "I'm sorry about that she's just determined to make this day great but i doubt that will happen"

"Well you made a new friend, that has to count for something, right?"

I smiled, "It does." I turned to leave when he said,

"You never told me your name"

"Briella" . I watched him silently mummble my name, as if he was trying to remember it.

"So, Briella when are we gonna hang out again?"

"Well if you give me your number then I'm sure i can squeeze you into my tight schedule"

* * *

The whole car ride back to my house was quite, was she mad at me? She didn't say a thing until we got back into my room. "Take a shower and let's prepare for our next destination"

"Where would that be?" I started walking towards my bathroom.

"Brunch and some shopping, I wonder which we will do first" As if right on cue, my stomach growled.

"I hope that answered your question" I closed the door behind me as I stepped into my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. The loose curls that framed my face were now stuck to my face with sweat. My bun was sitting low and my clothes felt damp. I didn't think I worked out that hard, but apparently i did. I also ran into Laruen, learned something possibly new about Justin and met a new guy. I can't determine if today is gonna be a good or bad day, but I have no choice but to go along with it. Yep, Happy Birthday to me.

* * *

**So please review, long reviews are always the best ones. Hope you enjoyed this ! Part 2 coming soon !**


	13. The Day I Turned Sixteen Prt 2

I come out of the shower to see Bianca no where in sight, but my next outfit sitting on my bed. It was a plain white v-neck with a red plaid skirt...looks like a kilt the more that I look at it. There was a short sleeve leather jacket with studded heeled-ankle boots. Who knew I had these clothes in there? I surely didn't, somehow i really wasn't feeling the outfit..."BIANCA!". She came from the living room with a concerned look onher face.

"Something wrong?"

"This outfit..."

"Sweetie, that's not your outfit, it's mine. Your outfit is in the box, special delivery from your mom" I slightly smiled, she had something really important to do today so she won't be here all day. But what can be more important than your daughter's sweet sixteen. Not that I'm angry but it still hurt, but HEY! That's life. When people give you lemons you make grape juice. Sit back, and let them wonder how the hell you did it. "Bri, are you not gonna open the box..." I broke from my trance and lefted the lid. "Hurry up, we have brunch reservations at 12 and I'm not known for tardiness" With that she grabbed her outfit and walked towards the door. Not before turning around and saying "Let me know when you're dressed". I loked back to the box and saw the outfit. I spread it out on my bed... It was perfect ! It was such a perfect ooutfit, I won't waste it on bruch and shopping, I'll save this for something special later. i closed the box and tucked it under my bed. I went into my cloest and tried to pull something out that Bianca would approve of. A black bralet top with floral designs and spikes, yes I'm showing all my stomach but I'm sixteen it's time to live it up! A with a black high-low shirt with small floral designs and dark green spiked ankle boots. i thnk i did good, if you asked me. Bianca caught me checking myself out in the mirror. "I know what your thinking. Who knew you has curves!' i rolled my eyes at her. I always knew I had curves, i just never expressed it.

"Of course I have curves, have you seen my mom"

"Point taken. Most people think you look like your mom, but I think you look like your dad" I was so shocked by what she just said. I turned away desperately trying to change the subject.

"Let's go do my hair." I sat at my vanity, waiting for Bianca to drop the converstaion and join me. She did, thankfully. After an akward silence, my hair was in more defined waves down my back, simple makeup to make my outfit. Spiked accessories and we were on our way.

I was sitting in the passenger seat of the car, sick of the silence. "So we just not gonna talk the rest of the day?"

"I'm sorry, I just have so much in my head. You know planning what we're gonna do next. Maybe you should call gym guy later so you two can hang out."

"Not today. Today all my attention is focused on you."

"That's flattering but you need some male attnetion in your life, and you know it."

"After that break-up with Duncan I think I wanna be solo for a while". She parked the car in front off the most elite resturant in Townsville. "You made reservations here?!"

"Only the best for my only cousin" I drew her into a bone crushing hug. i love this resuturant. i've only been so close to eat their bread but even that was delicious. My mom's been here thousands of times but she's never taken me now my favorite cousin is! It was so breathtaking, the inside was gorgeous. The crystal chandeliers, natural lighting, waiters looked completely tailored. Bianca handled everything while, I just looked around in awe. I might have looked like an idiot but I didn't care. Eventually we were moved to a table near the window.

"Briella are you gonna stop acting like a incoherant idiot and answer this nice man's question." Her voice was polite...something's wrong. I looked up at the waitress on to see...Andy!

"Wow small world, you work here?"

"Yeah, um would you like a drink and appitizer?" I quickly grab the menu, realizing I was completely out of the loop.

"Water with lemon is fine and ummm... B you should choose the appitizer". I placed my menu down to glance up at Andy again. He really was cute, especially in his tailored waiter uniform. After the coast was clear and Andy left. "Did you set this up?!"

"Yes because I know the guy we're close friends really, he came to me dog's funeral. It was a touching experience,really." I stared at her with irritation, her sarcasam was not appriciated at a moment like this." NO Bri I didn't det this up. How was i suppose to know he works here."

"We have to go. Now" I grabbed my clutch and phone.

"No, we're not leaving. Take this as a sign to consider what i said eailer about male attention."

"He doesn't have an intrest in me, we just met"

"Sure he doesn't, so what are you doing to order to eat?" I scrolled down the menu, and my eyes just happen to glance over the prices for this food...$70.95?!

"Bianca, how in the hell are you paying for this?" She only smirked in response, what did that mean? Were we about to dine and ditch? These people have sevurity I doubt that will work with them.

"Don't worry about that, just order whatever you like. Don't hold back, I know I won't" I stared at her with a confused facial expression, where was she geting this money? i stopped thinking about it. What i learned was, what you don't know won't kill you so I will leave that situation alone. Eventually Andy came back and Bianca and I ordered. He seemed nervous and shaky. Almosy intimidated, but what would he have to be intimidated by? Today was getting weirder and weirder... But suddeny I look over and see the weirdest things ever. Justin was sitting with some girl... I can't quite see her face... Biance must have noticed i wasn't listening to her when she stopped talking. She looked in the direction i was looking in.. "You want a new table?".

"No, I'm fine. If he wants to ignore me then it's fine." I looked away from his direction. Suddenly I heard_ her_ laugh. I knew that laugh anywhere, it was Laruen and she sat with no other than Justin. Not before giving him a kiss on the cheek...


	14. The Day I Turned Sixteen Prt 3

My jaw dropped at the sight of the two. "Bianca you see that shit?!" She turned in the direction I was looking, and gasped.

"Who knew... That's ridiculous. I mean look at the way she is clawing onto him? I seriously thinks this girl wants to be you, Bri"

"She's about to get a piece of my mind!"

"NO, we will not go over there and creat a scene. You're sixteen now, close to adult hood. So lets handle this situation like adults" She had a point, I shouldn't be childish about this.. I could get kicked out of my favorite restuarant..

"Fine, what do you prepose we do?" I looked at her hoping she had a plan of destruction and emotional termination.

"We will send the a dessert on us." Was she serious?

"Bianca, what the fuck is that gonna do?"

"It let's Justin know that you see him and you aren't phased"

"But I am"

"You don't want him to know that. You never let a guy know he got to you. NEVER" I was a bit taken back by her tone. She has some experience in this type of situation. I made a mental note to ask her about it later. She looked some composed and calm about it, elegant almost. I shook my head and stared at Justin and Lauren. I was so disguisted. He avoids me for weeks, doesn't even tell me happy birthday and pops up with this slut... On top of that she somehow knows some deep shit about me! It's his fault and-

"Here are your drinks and appitizer, let me know when you are ready to order" Andy pulled me from my train of thought.

"Actually Andy, I would love it if you send that table a dessert." I pointed to where Lauren and Justin are seated.

"Sure can do, which dessert?"

I quickly flipped through the menu to find something. "The Peanut Crummble Cake will do. Is there always you can disguise the cake?" Justin was allergic to peanuts.

"Like add a different color frosting and stuff?"

"Yes that will do perfectly, chocolate frosting perferably. Thank you so much Andy you have just made my day magic".

"Nice to know I can make a difference on such a great day" He smiled,a geniune smile and it honestly made me feel good inside. Maybe I could consider what Bianca said, but am I ready? Andy walked away and left Bianca and I to talk.

"So how's your mom and dad?" My family really isn't as connected as we used to be, I think something major happened between my mom and her sisters. Who knows?

"They're not so good, whenever they are together it's awkward so something happened. They haven't told me anything. I just hope everything is ok." Bianca face fell a bit.

"I'm sure they will be fine. There's nothing uncle Brick and aunt Blossom can't get through. You talked to the other two?"

"Bubbles and Boom? No, don't you remember when they moved to Europe." I shook my head, I completely forgot. My mom was heartbroken and i had no idea why. So much I missed out on..

Minutes flew by and Bianca and I ordered, only to have a food seconds after. I love this place. Good food, fast service and hot waiters. What more can you ask for in a resturant? I was finishing the last of my alfredo when I saw a flash of light coming towards me. All the employees were moving towards my table as well..._She didn't_...

"Happy happy birthday,from all of us to you. We wish it was our birthday ,so we could party, too. " Andy was the one holding the cake with a sixteen on top. He was smiling along with all the other employees behind him.

"Briella, hurry make a wish!" Bianca can be really pushy at times. I'm trying to savor the moment! What do i wish for...I closed my eyes._I wish that this will be the most memorable birthday ever_. I blew out the candle and everyone roared with cheers. Even the other customers clapped and cheered. I couldn't help but smile and everyone dispersed going back to there regular task. Andy stayed and placed the cake on the table.

"Bianca why did you do that?" She looked suprised that I said that.

"I didn't... Wish I had" Her eyes adverted to the chocolate icing cake infront of us.

"Actually it was the couple that you sent the cake too" Justin and Lauren... I turned to them, they were looked at me and they both smiled and lifted their drinks. I only nodded back. "Is everything okay, you look down.." I know we've only just met, but it's like he's reading me like an open book.

"I'm fine, but I was wondering if you hang out later?"

"Actually I would, I'll text you when I get off". I smiled and he went on his way. Once he was out of earshot, Bianca let out a girly scream.

"I'm so proud of you, I have the perfect date set up in my head!" Bianca continued to ramble on but I turned to see someone giving Lauren and Justin the fake chocolate cake. I was waiting for her to dig in and choke. They accepted the cake and justin took the first bite. I watched him instantly fall limp with mute cries for help. i couldn't help but laugh. Lauren was in a state of fright, and turned to me with anger in her eyes. I flicked her off, politely.

"Someone help. HELP HIM HE'S DYING" People started to crowd them. That was my cue to go..

"Bianca let's go"

"Why w-"

"No time for question, pay the bill and let's go!" i grabbed my belongings, my cake and made a beeline towards the car. Boy do I wish i could watch the scene i created. i was leaning on the door of the car when i saw an ambulance pull up...is he really that hurt? Right when I was about to advert my actions, Bianca came storming towards the car and quickly got in cranking it up. I jumped in and put my seatbelt on.

"What the hell Briella, I said my yourself seen NOT kill him!" i didn't even reply. i was torn. half of me wants to say 'To hell with Justin' but the other half of me wanted to rip thee wheels from her hands and turn around...

"He'll be fine"

"You better hope so, you will live with a guilty conscience for the rest of your life" i sunk in my seat.

"Gosh, thanks for the pep-talk B."

"Anytime" She was stern and focused on driving. She needs to lighten up, it's not like hes gonna die...

"But you gotta admit B, payback is sweet" She cracked a small smiile... I got her.

"No, it isn't sweet. Payback's a bitch... and that bitch is named Briella Jojo" We laughed all the way to the mall. This day was starting to look up...

"What about this?" I was holding up a navy blue collared dress with white polka dots. Bianca and I have been shopping our asses off, I don't kow whose money we're specding but boy I would hate to be the one with that bill.

" Cute if we were in the 60's" She grabbed the dress from my hands and put it back on the rack.

"You don't like anything i pick out."

"Well when you pick out clothes like that, someone has to stop you!" We contiued to rampage through the store, picking up a few items here and there until we finally made our way to the register. As usual, Bianca handled the bill. I grabbed the bags and exited the store only to see some kids from our school heading towards me.

"Briella did you here?!" It was a sophmore, Hailey I think?

"Here what?"

"Justin's in the hospital under critical condition..." My eyes widen and I dropped all the bags to cover my mouth that suddenly dropped open. I need to go see him. I quickly conjured the bags and went towards the nearest exit. Bianca was close behind me.

"Bri, we're not doing this. Let him suffer, he deserves this."

"He doesn't deserve to die!"

"He won't, I promise. Now come'on I want to go to one more store before your date with Andy" She pulled me along.

"it's not a date we're just hanging out. Plus I think I might cancel and take the time to go see Justin. I did cause this"

"You should not feel bad about anything. Karma's a bitch and he deserves this. Now can we please stop all the dying talk your killing my fun cells." i shrugged off what Bianca said and continued my train of thought was she pulled me into some store. Bianca was so confusing one minute she's mad at me for sending him the cake and possibly killing him now she's mad because I won't let him die! What does she want from me? Seriously! I'm confused and heartbroken. My emotions are all jumbled and I think I made the wrong decision... I was too deep in thought to realize where I actaully was. "Stop daydreaming about Andy and choose a dress" I looked around and we were surronded by a mixture of exceptional and hideous dresses.

"Why are we here?"

"Even though your not having a party, that doesn't mean you can't pick out a dress"

"That's exactly what it means"

"Just shop around!" She took my cell phone from my hands.

"My baby!"

"You can go a few minutes without it, I just don't want to hear anyore talk about Justin so I'm going to fix that." She quickly unlocked my phone and went strolling thorugh the store. _How does she know my password? _I let go of my conscience and turned around to looked at all the girly sparkly dresses in front of me.. I tried my best not to gag. I keep moving and there it was... The dress of my dreams..

* * *

**So there's like...4 maybe 5 more chapters and that's it. Should I do a sequel? I think I might...once I end some of my other stories, like Destiny that story has been going on FOREVER and I will soon end it. Oh I honestly have like no idea where Briella and Andy are gonna go for there date that's no a date... so any ideas?...So review your thoughts and stuff. Hope you enjoyed.**


	15. The Day I Turned Sixteen Prt 4

I quickly made my way towards the dress. I picked it up and twirled around with it in the air. I had to be careful, the dress was long and gorgeous! I didn't want to destroy it. i quickly scanned the store for a changing room, and with my luck I found one not too far away from where I was standing. I found and empty room and stripped down to my undergarments and carefully put the dress on. I couldn't quite get the last few inches in the back but it's only the dress fit ike a glove; not too tight yet not too loose. I admired myself in the mirror. The dress was a unique deep forrest green color. So deep it almost looked black. It was a one shoulder, long sleeve, cutout Maxi dress. Completely gorgeous. There was a heart cutout on my chest that gave a little hint of cleveage. Enough to give boys somethings to wonder about but no enough to become slut of the year. Then there was the trianular cutouts on my sides. Showing more skin. There was a slit on the right side, stopping a little above the middle of my thigh. I twirled in the dress, admiring even inch I was wearing. Thankfully I was the perfect height so it barely touched the ground. I was starring at myself in the mirror, when Bianca interrupted me with a hard knock. I opened the door and I swear her jaw practically fell off her face. "Briella, that dress was made for you..I'm so proud". She motioned me to turn around in a full 360 spin, I obeyed. "I though you were going to pull out some hideous monster of a dress, but I so proud of you...'

"It's funny, i never felt so close to a dress..."

"It's your inner girl communicating with you! I knew she was in there somewhere."

"Yeah well she's going back inside, because I'm not getting it. Have you seen the price tag?" She delicately grabbed the price tag and was unmoved.

"This dress is $350, problem?"

"Nevermind..." i went back intot he room and completely changed back into my orignal outfit. I came out the changing room with a slight frown on my face. I didn't want to leave it, but there's no reason for my to have such an exquiste dress. I put it on the changing rack at the entrance of the room. I swear I felt a small tear fall from my eye.

"It's ok Bri, there will be other dresses." she sympathecially pat my back. I felt empty, I made my way to the car only to find that Bianca wasn't behind me. I sat in the passenger seat waiting for her arrival.. It took her some time to get back, i wonder what she's doing?

After about 20 mintues she came back with treats in her hand. "Sorry about that, the line was long then some old lady threw a hissy fit..." She handed my my favorite treat. a red velvet cupcake. My whole face lit up with joy. I grabbed the cupcake and dug in. She glared at me, "where's your manners?"

"They went out the door when I sat in the car for 20 whole minutes.." I hope she knew what I said, I still had food and stuff in my mouth. I was being very unlady-like but WHO CARES?!

"Whatever, let's go home so you can get ready for your date..." She was being her normal cheery-self, I wanted to join her, but i felt like I was somewhow cheating on Justin... Bianca realized she was talking to herself and said, "Don't worry about him. You go out and have time time of your life tonight." I slightly nodded in respone. I feel so guilty, I practically just killed my best friend over something that could be explainable... I don't know. I felt like going back to the gym or something, I need something active to do. Something that would just make everything go away...

We made it back to my house and I noticed my mother was home. Of course she didn't come out of her office to greet me, she rarely adknowledged my existence. I went into my room carrying bags, with Bianca following suit. "You. Bath now, I'll pick out your next outfit. Dressy or comfortable?"

"Comfortable."

She nodded, "Dressy it is". Just like her to do the oppisite of my opionion... I only rolled by eyes nad retreated to my bathroom. This is like the second or third time in here... Strange I guess. But it was like perfect thinking time. I turned the shower head on and undressed. Ready to wash all my worries down the drain.

"Wow, you look great. Perfect for our date" Andy was standing at my door. I was wearing something confortable. Thankfully, Bianca obeyed my opionion yet she was nowhere to be found, neither was my phone. I thoughnothing of id, because I knew she had it. I was ready to go along my way.

"I'm gone!" I grabbed my belongings ready to leave. I shut the door behind me and followed Andy to his truck. "Nice. Jeep Wrangler, I'm impressed". Andy opened the door for me, I smiled and thanked him as I got in. I don't think a guy has ever done that for me...

"Glad you like it, so how has your day been?"

"Exceptionally good. I almost killed by bestfriend, my parents have been M.I.A all day and I feel betrayed but owho wants to talk about that?" I forced myself to smile, trying to hide the pain. Something I'm usually good at, but..this type of pain is so unusual.

"Don't put on a brave face for me"

"I'm not". He gave me stern look while he stopped at the light.

"I'm a very good reader of emotions, so you lying does nothing but reassure me". I looked out the window, awkardly ending this conversations. How dare he act like he knows me? Or maybe he's just trying to be a concerned person that wants to enter my life... I've just been through so much emotionally I don't know if I can. I was still looking at the window when I felt his hand grab me. I look over to him and give him a reassuring smile before slowly pulling away. It's still too soon.

"So, where are we going?"

"The Carnival"

"wow, the last time I was at the Carnival, I think I was 8. My bestfriend, Justin and I managed to sneak away from our parents and we spent the whole day there. Our parents were worried sick, but we had so much fun."

"Is that the same guy you posioned?"

"i didn't posion him...on purpose"

"Yeah you did, but it's okay. When questions came your way, I had your back. I can't let a pretty girl get put behind bars."

"What if i did commit the crime?". He parked the car.

"Then I'll deal with you personally." He got out the car, and came to my side and opened the door for me.

"You are such a gentlemen, that's different."

"So I'm guess your last guy was a jerk."

"Let's not talk about ex's, okay?" He nodded. Now was the time to let everything go and have the time of my life!

Andy and I were currently standing above the most scary ride, ever. The Ferris Wheel.I know what you're thinking. How can tough and shadowed Briella be scared of the Ferris Wheel? It's a long sad story, and I don't want to go there... "You ready?"

"No Andy, I don't think we should go..."

"Are you scared?" He laughed a bit. I got fustrated.

"NO, I just don't want to ride right now. I'm on a high right now and that ride would bring me down. Let's get on something fast."

"Bri, if we get on anything faster I pretty sure we would die from something medical. We should take this slow ride to calm down. Plus we still haven't eatten."

"Funny you said that, I'm hungry. Turkey leg?"

"Ferris Wheel" He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the contantly moving line. "It will be fine. Oncwe we get off, you will be glad that I helped you get over your fear."

"Or I kick your ass"

"Why would you do that? I though we were bonding" He smirked.

"Andy, I really don't wanna do this" I put on my best puppy dog face, I know it wasn't good because I'm kinda out of practice.

"You should really work on that face" He was laughing and I started blushing.

"Well usually don't have to do that, most people are scarred of me"

"I don't kow why, you're one of the most friendliest girls I've meet. Well, in compared to my ex."

"Who did you date, Laruen?"

"Yeah actually..." It felt like my jaw hit the floor. How could someone as sweet and hot like him be with someone as evil and ugly as Laruen?"

"Funny, she stole my guy."

"She cheated on me with some guy named Duncan.."

"My ex! Wow, small world"

"Yeah, I guess it is. Atleast I found you" I laughed

"Thats was corny but cute." i slightly smiled. This kid was growing on me...

"Next!" Andy gave the guy our ticket and we made our way into the open cage. I sat in the middle, I didn't want to look over and see the whole town! What if we fell?! What if- I stopped thinking when I felt Andy put him arms around my shoulders. I looked up at him to see his hazel eyes twinkle, that made me smile. We sat like that the whole ride, neither of us saying a word. With hope of not trying to ruin this moment. I wasnt fighting, scartching, bitting, doing anything in my will power to get our of the ride because i felt to safe and secure with him. Something I rarely feel around people. There's only two other people Ive felt that way around... Justin and my dad... I closed my eyes as we began to get higher. Andy noticed my body tense up because he began to pull me closer and hold me tighter. I snuggled closer to him. Perfect Moment.


	16. The Day I Turned Sixteen Prt 5

**Sooo 2 or 3 more chapters left... ENJOY!**

* * *

"Andy that was like one of the best dates I've been on ever" I was clinching onto Andy's arm while we were leaving the carnival. We watched the Carnies. Their performance was nice but Andy made it awesome with his voice-overs and jokes. After watching the show, Andy plans on dinner and then home sweet home for me.

"Nice to know I made your day" He was smiling. Did I mention how much I love his smile? Best way to wrap up this date? Best date of my life. Andy is the perfect guy and I really hope we get the chance to spend time together again. "So you ready for the surprise?"

"When did that become part of the plan?"He opened the Jeep door for me and I hopped in. I wonder where he's taking me...

"Since now. Close your eyes and don't take this off" I did as instructed and he put something over my eyes.

"Oh so its 'that' kind of plan, okay..." I sat back and enjoyed the ride. We seemed to be driving for hours! "Oh my gosh, are we there yet?"

"No" I huffed.

"Now?..

"No"

"Now?"

"No" I waited again then we came to a stop.

"Yayy it's over!"

"I'm just getting gas.." My face fell and I let out a grunt. Soon after I heard the door close. Now I can sneak a peak about what really doing on... I quickly lifted the bandana over my right eyes and looked around. We were not at a gas station but it looked like...Bianca's house. Why were we at Bianca's house. I pulled the bandana back down once I saw a shadow. I heard the car door open and we began to move again. Where ever we are going, B is in on it..

"I'm really starting to hate surprises"

"No, you'll love this one..."

"No... I'm really starting to hate it.."

"You say that now"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes. Now stay calm" I felt myself being moved, but the hands were cold.

"Why are your hands so cold?

"Gas pump, I guess..." His voice sounded too far away, he couldn't be moving me..I suddenly starte to panic.

"What's going on!"

"Bri, it's Bianca. Listen I'm gonna change your clothes and stuff so don't worry. it isn't Andy undressing you, even though I'm sure you wouldn't mind that.." I began to blush but tried to hide it. Everything was happening so fast, I swear she wasn't the only person changing me... My clothes were gone but I was quickly put into something snug and comfortable. Then i felt things go acrodd my face, makeup I'm hoping. " I'm gonna remove the covering but if you peek, Briella I swear..." She took it off and I quickly opened my eyes and rapidly began to lok around. She poked me in my eye.

"BIANCA!"

" I said don't look!" I closed my now watering eyes. "See now it's hard to put makeup on it because it's all watery !" She wiped it off and contuned her mission.

"So can you give me a ihnt about where I'm going? For all I know, you could be setting me up for an escort job.."

"You wouldn't be conscience if I was gonna do that"

"Well then, I see you've put plenty of thought into that.." I didn't feel anything on my fce yet hands were in my hair.

"Have you thought about highlights?"

"No, I'm not really into things like that..."

"Do you mind?"

"No, not really."

"Auburn highlights it is..."

I was sitting in a chair for hours. I felt heat, water, all kinds of things.. "I'm done, now come on." I was pushed back outside, in these ridiculous heels. They obviously didn't come from my closet. I swear I was 6 inches taller... Suddenly I felt the cool leather under my skin, I'm in a vehicle. It didn't smell like Andy's car...

"Where am I?"

"Don't you trust me?" It was Andy's voice.

"A little, but you're scaring me"

"Don't be scared, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I promise" there was something in his voice that gave me the impression that he meant that... After that I sat back in the seat and tried to relax. I felt someone grab my hand, boy am i hoping it's Andy's... This car was like going really fast, honestly I feel like we're going past the limit... Where i are they taking me? Suddenly we came to a stop. I heard loys of screams coming from outside. I turned my head to what I hope was a window, then I felt body heat close to my ear.

"We're here..." Andy whispered in my ear, casing a sensation to go down my spine... He took the covering from over my eyes and I began to rapidly check my surroundings. Andy grabbed my hand again, "Now when you get out the car smile." He got out the car and opened my side. I heard camera flashes and screams. People were screaming, boys and girls. I recongized some faces in the crowd... I was more happy to see more than others. I slightly smiled and waves to a few of my friends. It looked like they were in a line trying to get into a club... I looked up at the building and noticed we were at the club. I turned to Andy for answers but he only smiled and all my concerns just went away. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the building. It was dark yet there green strobe lights flashing, he took up to what seemed to be the VIP section. There was a black love seat and a diamond tiara sitting there.

"Andy what is this?" He said nothing, he went of to the tiara and placed it on my head. We sat together in complete silence, while I watched people begin to fill the dancefloor. I looked down at my outfit and noticed I had on the Maxi dress from the mall. There were some minor adjustments, like it had a slight shimmer in it, but other than that it was the same.I had on some plain black Mary Jane's. I touched all my accessories to notice they were all spiked as well... I love it! I began to smile and look around the place. It was a complete club scene; poeople on the dancefloor, bar in full effect and the dj...Is this a party? I just didn't know what was going on! "Andy how the hell did I get into a club? I just turned 16"

"Briella watch your language, don't talk like that on such a special day!" I turned around to see my mom in green lace peplum dress. It was a dark green but not as dark as mine. I quickly got up and run to her.

"Mom!"

"Happy Birthday sweetheart" She hugged me back tight, like this was out last time together.

"What's going on?" She chuckled.

"You never were the sharpest knife in the drawer... Just got along with it, ok?" She grabbed my hand and led my to the small stage behind the dj. Suddenly the music seized and all attention was on me. People were cheering and clapping, making a complete riot. Then Bianca came onstage with a rose petal pink high-low dress with a heart-cutout right on her chest, like mine. Except her cutout showed at litle bit more cleavage. It was stunning on her. Her aurburn hair was down in mermaid waves and she had on these crystal heels. Completely gorgeous. Her voice pulled me backinto reality.

"Are you guys ready to party, tonight?" The crowd clapped, roared and made all kinds of noises.

"First lets give it up to the birthday girl, Briella Jojo." while the crowd continued to go wild, Bianca came to me and hugged me. I still had a confused facial expressiom. "Oh gosh, you guys... Briella doesn't know...So on three. One. Two. Three!" Everyone yelled SURPRISE!...This is my sweet sixteen surprise party... OH MY GOSH! I went ovet to Bianca and pushed her.

"You were planning this all day weren't you?!"

"Yeah, I had to keep you distracted. This isn't even the best part, trust me" She turned back to the crowd. "Now before we really get started it's time for the dance". I looked out into the crowd. Everyone began to move back while one person stood in the middle... He had jet black hair that was neatly sculpted. He wore a neat and pressed tuxedo with a tie that seemed to be made of the same material as my dress... He wore a smile and held out his hand for me. He walked towards me and I placed my hand in his...

"Happy Birthday, Briella..." His voice was deep yet recongizable. Stern yet sincere...

"Thank you, Dad.."

* * *

**Cliffie, I KNOW :D**

**Do you love me, or do you love? Next chapter coming soon! :)**


	17. The Day I Turned Sixteen Prt 6

**Song- Beautiful Mess by Jason Mraz**

* * *

The music began to slowly play as my father and I tried to get ourselves together right. We slowly began swaying to the music. I looked up at his gleaming smile.

_You've got the best of both worlds._

_You're the kind of girl, who can take down a man._

_And lift him back up again._

_"_What are you smiling at?" I started to smile a bit...

_You are strong but you're needy._

_Humble but you're greedy_.

"Briella, I know I haven't been in your life at all but this moment. This moment right here is the most I could ask for. I'm happy because I just gave you the very gift you've been asking for all your life." My eyes began to water. "I'm in your life as long as you need. I'm not going anywhere. I promise" I rested my head on my chest, refusing to let him see me cry.

_Based on your body language and shorty cursive I've been reading._

_Your style is quite selective but your mind is rather reckless._

_Well, I guess it just suggests that this is just what happiness is._

He pulled me into a hug while still swaying to the beat. I heard people in the crowd say a few "awe's'. This is exactly what I always asked for. My father.

* * *

So far this night has been great. Bianca invited EVERYONE, even Duncan. He came up to be and said Happy Birthday. I gave him a quick thank you before I let my self-control go. Andy and I were dancing together, having a great time. That's when I saw him. Justin was leaning against the bar, drinking, watching Andy and I with an observant eye. His face had all types of emotions going through it, none of them were optimistic. "I'll be right back" I whispered in Andy's ear as I quickly walked over to Justin.

"Hey stranger..." He sounded like he's been drinking a little more than punch.

"Why are you here?"

"Well DUH. It's my best friend's birthday! I don't know when she'll get here. I hope soon, I miss her. I have ALOT to tell her. Like oh this crazy bitch tried to kill me today now that was a crazy story." He paused to take a sip of is drink, then continued. "Oh even better, my father's back in town. He's here to swoop my mother off her feet, and he successfully has. If only my best friend was here. IF ONLY SHE WAS THERE IN MY TIME OF NEED!" He looked at me with such an intense look that screamed of anger. Luckily the music was loud enough to where only I could hear him yell at me. I've only seen Justin step out of character like this twice. Both were life or death situations.

"You pushed me out, Justin! What did you want me to do?! You stopped calling, coming over, spending time with me! WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO!?" He lowered his head and I began to prove my point. "WHERE WE YOU IN MY TIME OF NEED?" He quickly cut me off.

"I was there for you through everything!"

"You left me high and dry. I needed someone there for me too, Justin. And for you to just draw away from me like that... Do you know how hard that was? Someone, who basically is your heart, to leave you. No calls, no messages, not coming over and they won't even spend time with you. Your best friend. Gone. I even felt that we were..." I drew in a deep breath trying, drawing the courage to say what I have to say. "I even felt that we were more than friends. We could became more than friends. But I don't know anymore. I don't even think we're friends..." Justin looked so hurt and crushed. Something in me wanted him to hurt. Feel what I felt but another part wanted to pull all those words back in my mouth.

"Why?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"WHY?!Where the fuck do I begin?! Oh let's start with this. How they FUCK does LAUREN know about my situation, Justin? HUH?! The only person outside of my family that knows is you! So are we telling secrets now? I didn't know that was in the Best Friend Handbook. Maybe I should go buy a copy of that version because obviously I'm missing out. Maybe it will show me where we start to hang out with your best friend's enemy. Not just hang out. Oh no. She was gripping onto you like stripper pole and you were enjoying it!" Tears were threatening my eyes.

He smirked, "Jealous?" My eyes widened and I slapped him right across the face. He held his head in that position for a while.

"How dare you! I trusted you, Justin. With everything..."

"Bri-"

"Don't 'Bri' me. Leave" He just stood there looking at me. Tear started to fall and I was getting angrier by the second. "I said leave" I was pushing him away and he was trying to contain me. "Just go. Leave. Jus-" Suddenly I felt lips on mine. I melted into the kiss without hesitation. Boy, have I missed this taste of mint... I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He eventually just picked me up and I wrapped my leg around his waist. He slowly began to step back until we were in the shadows, meanwhile his lips were still connected with mine. We were fighting for dominance. I let my hands roam up and through his hair. His hands managed his go below my waist, exploring all my curves. I pulled away for a quick breath and went right back in. I've been waiting for this moment for years and now I finally have him... Or do I? I pulled away looked into Justin's grey eyes. They held such joy yet there was something in them that said something was wrong. "I should go" I jumped out of his arms and turned to leave. He grabbed my wrist and twirled me into his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Justin...We can't!"

"Yes we can! Briella let me in. Please let your walls down and let me love you." He was cupping my face, looking directly into my eyes. I closed my eyes, wishing I was away.

"I don't know if I can..."

"Did you not just feel that? An instant connection between us. Sparks flying and everything. I really like you, Briella."

I smiled, "I really like you too" I pulled him into a hug, kind of disappointed that he didn't say 'love'... He pulled away from out hug then eager kissed me. As I felt his tongue graze through my mouth, that disappointment quickly went away.

* * *

**I know it's been forever since I've updated anything but alot has happened. The holidays have passed, school work and the worst of all. Midterms. Thankfully I passed all of them with a 88 and higher :D This is my first chapter for 2013 ! I don't know if that means anything buutttt YEAH! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review~**


	18. Epilogue I

**Three Months Later...**

"MOM!, Dad's here!" I closed the door behind my dad. "You got her favorite flowers?" I whispered to him, hoping she wouldn't hear. He shook the lillies, answering my question. Months after my sweet sixteen party, a lot has changed. My parents are trying to rekindle things. Things are going perfect so far.

"So you know I'm gonna do it tonight?" Butch raised his eyebrows at me, as he went into his pocket for something. He pulled out a black box. My voice came through my mouth in a shriek, so I threw my hand to cover my mouth. He opens the black box revealing a giant shining rock. My hand quivers as i reach for the box. "No no no" He pulls the box away from me with a sly smile. "Later" he winked at me before looking up to see my mother coming into the living room. His mouth twitched into a sly smirk as he watched my mother. I love how their relationship is stronger than when they were younger. Plus the love they had then, never did die. It just went sour, but I'm glad they are together now. Finally. Now i have the household I always dreamed of. A mother, that i couldn't be closer with, a father, that seems to have never missed a step in my life, and of course they have the imperfect perfect daughter. I couldn't help but smile as my mother practically skipped into my father's arms. I loved seeing them together because it gave me hope...

"You two don't stay out too late, now. Ya hear? Second thought, be out s long as you want. You don't even have to come back!" I waved from my doorway.

"I'll be home by 12, don't stay up too late" My mom blew me a small kiss before ducking off into a car. As i watched the car pull off and into the lights of the city, I noticed something move from my peripheral. I paid no attention to it and turned to go back inside when suddenly someone grabbed my around my waist, turned me around and pressed their lips to mine. As the lips became familiar, I instantly kissed back. Mint. Justin. A smile crept upon my lips as they were pressed against his, passionately. He pushed us forward, into the house. His arms securely wrapped around me. Once we were inside he closed the door with his foot, not daring to pull away from our kiss. He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his waist and led us to the couch. Our kiss turned from passionate to hungry and hot. He laid me down on the couch and let me go. as i lips pulled away from each other, a small whine escaped my lips. He smirked.

"Well i missed you too"

"I thought you were coming later tonight"

"Well I'm sorry I wanted to see my girlfriend earlier than she expected." I smiled when he said 'girlfriend'. Just hearing him saying it was still new to me but it felt so right. he noticed me smiling at him and leaned down to peck me on the lips. As he tried to pull away, I pulled him back down. I know he was holding back, but I knew I had an advantage. Suddenly his body became stiff. I moved away slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Moments like this isn't the ony reason I came." I quickly sat up in a serious stance and looked directly into his eyes. Something was seriously wrong.

"Okay why are you really here?" He looked away and ran his hand through his hair.

"Um,Bri. I don't know exactly how to say this" I looked at him in suspicious. i heard words like that in movies. Things never ended well... he looked directly into my eyes, "Briella, I'm moving. My asshole of a father has managed to persuade my mom into moving." I blinked at what he just said. The words rang in my skull and they seemed to be stuck. I couldn't register what he was saying. I kept blinking as a response. He took my face between his hands and pulled my face closer to his. His hands were so soft and warm. "Say something"

"Why this? Why now? Things are greater than ever and I'm finally happy, but.." I felt my eyes sting. i refused the cry. Justin knew what was about to happen because he pulled me into a hug.

"I completely understand but there's nothing in my power I can do" I pulled away from him.

"There's always something you can do"

"Tell me, I'm desperate"

"Stay here."

"In this house?"

"Where else?"

"Your mom wouldn't go for that?"

"Why not? You're practically family anyways. I'll ask her tomorrow. Or you could make your mom choose. It's you or your dad"

"Bri, I couldn't do that to her. She done so much for me"

"Well with this we'll see how far her love goes. Plus, we both know your dad hasn't really changed. There's a purpose behind him being back"

"I know but she doesn't see that.." He ran his hand through his hair again. I could tell this situation was stressing him out.

"Jay, just this one night let everything go and stop stressing." I scooted closer to him and snuggled into his chest. "You choose your favorite movie and I'll get the snack and we meet back in the living room?"

"Sounds perfect. But you know if I chose the movie, it's gonna be a horror flick"

"It's fine. I have you to snuggle into" I pecked him on his cheek and went up to get the snacks. _This can't be happening..._


	19. Epilouge II

I woke up to find the couch empty. Justin was nowhere to be found. I quickly resulted to him just going home. I got up and took a quickly shower to review last night's events. As I watched the suds from my shampoo go down the drain, I remember my parents! I quickly dry off and throw on a band shirt with shorts and a plaid shirt, and ran off to my mom's room. I opened the door to find them wrapped in each other's arms, nude. I looked closer at my mom's finger looking for something specific. A huge diamond was looking right back at me. A huge grin spread across my face and I tried to stop myself from yelping. I quietly shut the door behind me and instinctively decided to tell Justin the good news. I quickly made my way across the street only to find a vacant house... I knocked on the door, positive of myself that someone was home. after multiple minutes of standing there waiting, eventually I turned the knob to find the door open... "Hello?" The house was cold and completely empty. _No, No , No_. Tears rushed to my eyes as I ran to the once familiar room only to find it completely bare. _He's gone..._ Suddenly I couldn't feel my legs anymore, the door frame was supporting me. _How could he just leave? How could..._ I broke down as i failed to complete the thought. I fell to the ground and wrapped my arms around myself for comfort. Memories of Justin and I ran through my head, only making the tears come faster. Us at the beach, our first kiss, our first date... all gone.

* * *

After hours of lying there I heard shuffling at the door, but I couldn't move. I couldn't feel. "Bri, what the hell happened here?"

"H-H-He's Gooone" My voice was raspy and dry causing me to studder. Hearing my say the words still didn't allow my heart to believe them.

"Sweetie, come home. Your father and I have news to tell you"

"You're engaged I know" I didn't move from my spot, I was finding some warmth.

"Come home."

"Why bother!? So you can focus on your new marriage and completely forget about your daughter and leave? just like he did... he left me." Tear threatened my eyes again. Suddenly I felt strong arms pick me up. It was Butch. I was being carried back to my house without protest. i was still so numb, and everything seemed to move so fast. What my parents were saying was barely audible to me, I keep spacing in and out.

"Bri, do you understand?" I nodded in response, I hadn't heard a word.

"We're getting married!"

"I don't care"

"Get over Justin. He's nothing but a boy, there out millions of them in the world." I quickly turned to her, my senses coming together.

"Justin was more than a boy. He's my best friend, my boyfriend, my sanity, my safe haven. EVERYTHING. When you were to occupied in your business who was there? Not you! Justin was. When home became a sad and depressing place where did i go? Justin's. You weren't there! STOP TRYING TO BE NOW" I stormed away into my room. How could she? I slid down the door, holding my head in my hands. _Why is my life falling into pieces around me? Why do I have to go through this?_


	20. Epilogue III

4 years have passed.

4.

I'm now 20 and on break from college. I'm no longer the broken-hearted little girl who _he_ left behind. I'm a strong independent woman who knows no bounds. I'm wild and free and I love it! I'll admit it was hard getting over him, but I did. I am. Now my parents are FINALLY GETTING MARRIED! After years of breaking up and making up the scandals, the lies, the affairs... They are FINALLY making it down the aisle. I'm so happy. I was excited to see everything since my mother practically put this wedding together herself, I was in college while she was planning so I couldn't be much help.

I stood in the mirror admiring the dress that was chosen for me. I was the Bride's Maid, so I had to be presentable. Since I haven't gone to any rehearsals, I didn't know who I was walking with and I'll be intrigued to see. Hopefully it was Andy, I haven't seen him in a while but we do keep in touch briefly... "Bri, that's my necklace not yours.." My mother quickly switched out necklaces. I turned to see her dress. it was beautiful, stunning, and all the words above! It had a sweetheart neckline, tight bodice and beautiful creative work that flowed out to a mermaid tail with a white under sheet underneath. It did justice to her curves and her make up didn't take away from the dress, thank fully. The dress was a satin light green and make her skin glow.

"You look wonderful!"

"Do I really? I feel a bit out-of-place..."

"Only because you're not use to dress like this, but believe me when I say your honeymoon will be one you will not forget!"

"Briella just because you're older that doesn't mean you can make sex references with me. It's weird..."

"I think I should be the one saying that." I looked at how her hair was classical and stunning. It was the typical goddess style. It was curled. Some of it was up and some was down and there were little decorative flowers in her hair, matching her dress.

"Are you ready?" She was breathing in and out, trying to calm down.

'I think I should be asking you that. nervous?"

"Kinda... I always wanted to be Buttercup Jojo. Now the chance is here and I don't know how to act." I smiled at her.

"Mom, I've watched you two for years. There's love there no doubt. when you see him at the altar, all those insecurities will surely go away, You will see that muscular freak in a monkey suit, waiting for his bride. his wife. And I'm just happy that my parents are finally together..."

* * *

I looked out to see family and friends filling up all the chairs. "Hey you." I looked up to familiar gray eyes looking back. My breath got caught in my throat and I be came speechless. My emotions flared and I didn't know how to react.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I was winding on my anger. why would he show up with a situation like this!

"I'm walking down the aisle with the Maid of Honor"

"No you're not." I grabbed some guy in a suit and walked with him leaving a confused Justin behind. I plastered my best fake smile as people began to admire my dress. It was a cute simple white dress with green silk lace, nothing special. But it fit my every curve and made me look womanly, as some would say. I had not noticed the guy I was walking with, but he definitely noticed me. As we took our spots at the altar he was winking at me, but my mind seemed to be stuck on the reality that Justin was here. After 4 years he's here and wants things to go back to normal... The fuck kind of sense does that make?! I watching him walk up the aisle with my cousin Brianna. She didn't look as good as me but she was beautiful otherness. She was beaming now that see was walking with Justin, I knew she always had a slight thing for him. It's been 4 years, if she wants him she can definitely have him ! I noticed how much he's transformed. He's taller and a little muscular. Face structure as strong as ever, and eyes as gray as a rainy day... I force my sockets to look away from him as I noticed my mother coming down the aisle hand in hand with my grandfather. He was graying and old yet he was moving. Small tears ran own his face as he gave away his last unwed daughter...

As my parents said there vows, I could feel his eyes digging into my skin and admiring every curve and luxury. Suddenly I cursed this dress, for its good fitting. Boy was I ready for this ceremony to end...

* * *

We took pictures, in all kinds of poses. In every picture I made sure I was nowhere near Justin. I don't want to see him, I don't want to think about his, I don't want him in my presence! After the last picture, bride and groom, we all departed to prepare for the reception. I got into the limo provided and I got dropped off at my parents new house. This is my first time here... I stood on the lawn admiring the mansion! It had a white house feel to it yet there was some Victorian times along with green! I began on the steps and made my way in. The house smelled on honeysuckle and love... I made my up on the stairs with hope of finding my room. I did. It was a baby soft green, large I must say! A desk, queen bed, tv. Nothing too decorated since I won't technically be living here... I saw the suitcase I brought sitting on the bed. I opened it and prepared getting ready for the reception that was going to be held in the backyard. I looked out my window to see the people preparing the backyard for tonight's festivities. Men and women preparing flowers, tables, chairs and everything my mother pulled out of some catalog. "Briella" My mind jumped but I stood perfectly still as I was just ready to get back to campus. I turned around to find Justin sitting on my bed.

"Leave." I complete ignored him as I grabbed my clothes and headed into my bathroom. He followed me.

"No, we need to talk."

"Talk about what?! You left me! Not the other way around. Now do what you do best and LEAVE!" I pushed him away from me as he edged closer.

"Remember ho-" I faced him with anger in my eyes and venom in my mouth.

"Remember that last night I saw you. Then the next morning you were nowhere to be found! EVERYTHING was gone. Not a memory was left behind, you might not remember so let me tell you how I was LEFT BEHIND. My heart left with you and I never got it back." Tear were threatening my eye but I dared them to come through. I wanted Justin to hurt just like he hurt me. He tried to pull me towards him but I yanked myself away. "Stop trying to swoop in and make everything better. YOU CAN'T because EVERYDAY I have to wake and know that the one man I gave my heart to, did NOTHING but hurt me in the end. So that makes two men that did me wrong, I would have never guessed that once of them would have been you! I REFUSE to let myself become that 16-year-old girl who laid in bed all day and did nothing. That little girl who wasn't in touch with the outside world. She shut everyone out and lost herself because someone ran away with a piece of her and he never came back. That year I gained a piece of myself and lost a piece at the same damn time. I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN.!" I didn't notice tears were running down my cheek until I looked down on the floor. I wiped my eyes forcefully and avoided his eyes. I didn't want to see him, I don't want him here.

"I didn't just leave." I looked up at him with a confused look.

"You're right you didn't just leave. YOU RAN, taking everything with yo. a-" i stopped myself, taking a breath while trying to clear my mind. "I don't want to do this, especially not at my parent's wedding. So leave." I tried to push him out but he overpowered me and grabbed my arms puling me closer. Before I could react his face clashed with mine. His lips were forcing mine to respond, but I couldn't. I pushed him away and swiftly punched him in the face. The impact forced him against the wall, holding his bleeding nose.

"I see your dad taught you a few things"

"Yeah he taught me to not let jerk offs like you hurt me anymore." I grabbed my clothes and began the search for another bathroom which I gladly found. I shut and locked the door behind me and released it all. I cried. For the first time in a long time, I cried. Releasing everything that I held within me. A rush of slight pain came over me as I released it all. Seeing him just set me back 4 years... I heard a slight knock on the door but I didn't dare answer until it got louder and louder. "Justin why won't you just leave me alone"

"Because I know you still love me"

"Well you're wrong. I don't."

"You do and I going to prove it to you"

"Justin, you had your chance! Just let me live" I noticed that somehow, I opened the door and he stood before me. Small tears in his eyes. Never in my life have I seen Justin cry. My defense walls just seemed to fall around me and I watched this one tear run down his smooth sun-kissed skin. He was being so vulnerable, I could pull myself to make him hurt enough. Why kick someone when they are down?

"I can't Briella! I was forcefully taken and it made you believe I left you. I NEVER left you, I was taken from you! And I want you to understand that! Understand the person I am and that this person. This MAN, loves you. You don't want to listen to me and you want me to leave you alone. FINE! But do not inflict more pain on me. I have pain from this last 4 years, building and today seeing you. It hit me. I love you Briella Mary-Anne Jojo and that will never change." With that Justin, stormed off. I heard his forcefully make his way down the stairs and I think he broke a vase on his way down... I sat on the sink counter. I didn't cry. I didn't blink. I felt empty, watching his walk away. Knowing the truth. This is all too much! I closed and locked the door, letting my emotions go and preparing to be the happy daughter that my parents want me to portray...

* * *

I step into the garden, carefully. I had my new Jeffery Campbell's on and I didn't want to mess them up! I checked with the coordinator to make sure that everything was in place and ready. Of course everything was. As the guests began to arrive and the sun lowers a little, I try to find a familiar face but none come to me. I sat at my table alone, waiting on my parents' arrival. "Wine?" The waiter doesn't know I'm underage, but only by 2 weeks! I take the drink off the tray with a smile only to have him return it and walk off. I take a sip of the wine, and find it to my liking. I scan the crowd again and my eyes lock on these lost gray ones; Justin. He just watches me. He doesn't move. He doesn't attempt to move. He just stares. I broke the connection and looked toward my parents that were coming to sit in the designated seats in the front. Everyone clapped and gnawed at my mother's new dress. It was nothing special it just she looked fabulous. I went over to their table with a great smile. "Mr and Mrs Jojo! It's official. How does it feel?"

"It's only been like an hour Bri, I'll tell you after the honeymoon" She winked at me.

"Trust me, you won't have time to talk to anyone during our honeymoon" Butch leaned in a kissed her on the cheek.

"Eww, no PDA!" They laughed.

"Briella, this was how you were created. Babe, did you tell her about the birds and the bees?"

"Since she's a girl, that's your job" Butch grabbed two wine glasses and placed them down on the table without making eye contact with my mom. Before my mom could respond. I interrupted.

"I know about sex, you don't have to tell me"

"I know, Bri but what your father and I re-" My mother was cut off my dad.

"What do you mean by 'you know about sex'. Briella are you a virgin?" My eyes widened at my dad's blunt question. My mom hit him in the chest.

"Why would you ask her something so personal at an event so private. Plus, it's not your business! She's grown, her sex life should not be a part of your life!"

"Just because she's a legal adult that doesn't mean she's not my daughter anymore." My parents were really arguing over my virginity right now... I grabbed my glass and slowly walked away from the couple. I can't believe this is really happening right now. My parents' were neck and neck in the argument as I went back to my table, I noticed they were making out. They were so cute but it's so nasty. I cringed my nose at the sight. Their honeymoon should be 'fun'. I look over to my right to see Justin surrounded my girls. My anger began to flare and I couldn't take it. I downed my wine and went straight for the kitchen to get me a bottle. The waiters greatly advised I do differently, which I followed. I should need liquid courage to handle Justin. I quickly scanned the backyard for those familiar gray eyes only to find them leaving. I quickly followed, "Justin. Justin! JUSTIN!" He turned around emotionless.

"What do you want? I'm leaving you alone, what else is there?!" I smiled at his small outburst. I took great steps to get over to him and collide our lips together. At first he didn't respond in surprise, but it didn't take him long. He pulled me closer around my waist, forcefully. I smiled against his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Justin wanted entrance, without a second thought I granted it. The sweet take of familiar spearmint overwhelm me. I moaned as he moved his hands up and down my back, leaving this tingling sensation behind. I playfully bit his lips as I pulled away. That sexy smirk I deeply adore spread across his face. I pushed him against the gate, and smiled as I literally jumped into his arms. He caught me with a problem or struggle. His hands were at my wide hips but gladly slid down playfully. I was so lost in how great this felt. How every touch we made felt like lightning. Oh how I missed this feeling.

Somehow Justin and I ended up in the grass play fighting. We were tossing and turning. Pieces of grass getting lost in my long silky hair, but I was lost in his eyes. They were a clear gray that shined with happiness. "Justin, I'm obviously stronger than you" I was pinning him down was ease. I smirked in victory which quickly went away as he fight for dominance to be on top. I lost, but I put up a fight. He pinned me down and whispered in my ear.

"You put up a good fight, I like that" My breathing suddenly slowed at hoe close we were. the air seemed to thicken and I heard his breathing my heavily. He looked into my eyes with such intensity and love. I couldn't help but smile. He placed a sweet and tender kiss on my lips, then went from my jaw to my neck... It felt so wonderful against my virgin skin, he was opening this new sensation that I didn't know existed. I felt pleasure from this one spot in my neck, I moaned when he first when over it. Justin caught on and sucked on it, rising moans out of me. I tried to hush myself as the sounds became louder. I felt the sensation go away, I looked up to see my father holding Justin by the neck.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"No PDA"

"I'm 20, what are you talking about?!"

"Briella, I'm sorry. You're officially in the Virgin Protect Program" i slightly blushed as my father announced that Iw as a virgin to Justin. So embarrassing...My mom came and got Justin out my dad's grip and slapped my dad across the head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't embarrass her like that! She's grown, she can do what the fuck she wants. If she wants to have sex, let her!" She turned to me, "But please be safe, I don't want grandkids yet, I still look to good to be called grandma". I couldn't help but laugh.

"I promise, mom. Plus, Justin and I don't even know what we are yet"

"I hope, you're getting engaged. They way he was all on you!" With that comment het go another slap from my mom. She grabbed him away with her, leaving Justin and I to talk.

"So you forgive me?" he had sad puppy eyes that I couldn't ignore.

"I forgive you" I jumped into his arms and landed a big kiss on his lips.

* * *

_You've got the best of both worlds._

_You're the kind of girl,who can take down a man_

_And lift him back up again_  
_You are strong but you're needy, humble but you're greedy._

_Based on your body language and short cursive I've been reading._

Since Justin and I were kind of busy... we missed some parts of the reception but i made it in time to see my parents' first dance as husband and wife. They are finally happily together and I finally got my happy ending. I felt a hand brush against mine and I saw Justin looking at me intensity again. I grabbed his hand and leaned against him, letting my attention turn back towards my parents. I watched them twirl and spin across the freshly cut grass. They were in sync and looked stunning. Who knew they could dance?

_You're style is quite selective but your mind is rather reckless._

_Well, I guess it just suggests that this is just what happiness is._

As I watched them I couldn't help but thing about everything... The lies, deception, hidden secrets and scandals I went through. Somehow, through it all. I came out on top. I got the boy that I fell in love with as a kid. I finally connected with my father regardless of the walls and traps my mother set up. I got the dream party and my life seems to be a dream. I kissed Justin's cheek. A dream that I don't want to wake from. Through it all, you have to learn to make the best decisions in life. Don't act on emotions, thinking logically is always the best way. I no longer have to wonder and guess about whose loyal to me, because in the end everyone just wanted the best for me. Even my mom. In the end, I'm glad I went through everything because it made me a stronger person. I learned to learn, trust and love. All necessities in life.

_Hey, what a beautiful mess this is_

_It's like picking up trash in dresses_  
_Well, it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write_

_And kind of turn themselves into knives_

_And don't mind my nerve you can call it fiction_

_'Cause I like being submerged in your contradictions, dear_

I hadn't noticed anything until I saw my mother facing away from me, throwing her banquetof flowers back. It was such a dramatic moment, everyone was quiet and woman pushed and shoved to get the banquet of flowers. But somehow, it landed right in Justin's hands. I laughed as he looked at me confused. Woman around him flared with fury while he came up to me and handed me the flowers. "You know what this means" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, you have some making up to do"

"Making up?" I nodded. "Well let's start tonight" i noticed the song that was playing and Justin pulled me into dancing. i laughed as we dipped a twirled with the soft music playing.

_'Cause here we are, here we are_  
_Although you were biased I love your advice_

_Your comebacks they're quick and probably_

_Have to do with your insecurities_

_There's no shame in being crazy depending on how you take these_

_Words they're paraphrasing this relationship we're staging_

_And it's a beautiful mess, yes, it is_

_It's like we're picking up trash in dresses  
Well, it kind of hurts when the kind of words you say_

_Kind of turn themselves into blades_

_And the kind and courteous is a life I've heard_

_But it's nice to say that we played in the dirt_

_'Cause here, here we are, here we are_

Here I am. With the perfect relationship with my parents and hopefully my soon to be boyfriend. When I thought things were perfect. Here comes this oddly familiar little boy. He grabs onto Justin's leg. "DADDY!"

I quickly pull away from Justin, and look at him confused. "Daddy?!"

* * *

**And that Ladies and Gentlemen is the end of The day Daddy Came Home :) The song is Beautiful Mess by Jason Mraz. Thanks for sticking with me this long :D YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST !Hope you enjoyed. Any comments or concerns please let me know. I left room for a sequel, should I continued with a sequel? It's up to you guys. **

**The next story to close out is Destiny so be ready for back to back updates! **

**Review. Review! REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Smileyboo**


End file.
